Babylon's Guardian
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: In the year 2258, Rukia Kuchiki arrives on Babylon 5 on her first assignment since the Winter War. She and others will get involved the coming war, and she will find that which she has been missing for so long. Clearly AU from the Winter War on; IchiRuki mostly
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

Babylon's Guardian

Monologue theme: Babylon 5 Season 1 opening title

Season 1 Monologue: "It was the Dawn of the Third Age of Mankind: 10 years after the Earth-Minbari War, and 250 years after the Winter War. The Babylon Project was a dream given form. It's goal: to prevent another war by creating a place where humans and aliens could work out their differences peacefully. It's a port-of-call: Home away from home for diplomats, hustlers, entrepreneurs and wanderers. 250000 humans and aliens rapped in 2.5 million tons of spinning metal, all alone in the night. It could be a dangerous place, but it's last, best hope for peace. This is where I came to be after my battle with Aizen. This is the story of the last of the Babylon Stations. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. The year was 2258. The name of the place is Babylon 5."

Opening Theme: _Bleach_ Opening 3

Dramatis Personae, Season 1:

Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 years old: Sent into the future to Babylon 5, and resident substitute shinigami; main character of the story

Rukia Kuchiki, approx. 160 years old during the Winter War: The one who got Ichigo into this mess in the first place, and has a deep crush on Ichigo, while Ichigo also has a crush on Rukia; shinigami assigned to Babylon 5 in 2258

Orihime Inoue, 16 years old during the Winter War: Friend of Ichigo, has ability to bend space and time to her will; joined Gotai 13 in 2087 after her death and the formation of the Earth Alliance

Renji Abarai, approx. 160 years old during the Winter War: Friend of Rukia and Ichigo; assigned to Centauri Prime in 2247

Commander Jeffery David Sinclair, 40 years old: First Commandant of Babylon 5; (2257-58) has link to the Minbari that is revealed in the later stages of the series

Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova, 29 years old: Second Executive officer of Babylon 5; (2258-61) has uncanny ability to know everything about what's going on on the station

Chief Warrant Officer Michael Garibaldi, 35 years old: First Chief of Security on Babylon 5; (2257-61) Becomes Ichigo's first friend on Babylon 5 due to Ichigo's comfort in the 20th and 21st Centuries

Delenn of Minbar: Babylon 5's Ambassador of the Minbari Federation; (2257-62) has knowledge into the operations of the Soul Society and befriends Ichigo

G'Kar: Ambassador of the Narn Regime; (2257-62) has some spiritual awareness, and learned of the Soul Society during the Earth-Minbari War when he was attacked by a Hollow

Londo Mollari: Ambassador of the Centauri Republic; (2257-62) knows nothing of the Soul Society except legends from the ancient past of his people

Kosh Naranek: Ambassador of the Vorlon Empire; (2257-60) knows more about the Soul Society then even Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto did, and has more spiritual power then all of Babylon 5 combined, excluding Ichigo (simply because NO ONE has more then he does)

Prologue: In the Beginning

Rukia Kuchiki sighed.

It had been 250 years since Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared after the Winter War.

Aizen was dead, but Ichigo was just gone.

They assumed Ichigo was killed by his own technique.

Not likely, but it was the only explanation.

"Rukia!"

The Kuchiki girl turned to face her captain, Jūshirō Ukitake.

"Captain."

"Don't look so glum. I've got good news for you! You're being sent on an assignment!"

Rukia raised one of her eyebrows.

She hadn't left the Soul Society in over a century, so why assign her the world of the living?

"It's a long term one, too."

After humanity went to the stars, they made first contact with a race called the Centauri.

As soon as that happened, shinigami were given long term assignments on other worlds.

That nearly came to an end in 2245, with the Earth-Minbari War.

The war ended two years later, but thousands were dead, including all of Ichigo's living relatives, who served in Earthforce, the Earth Alliance military.

As soon as she heard about that, Rukia tried forcing her way into the world of the living.

It took all of the 13th and 11th Divisions to keep her from leaving.

"Where am I going?"

"That new Earth Alliance station."

Rukia sighed. She had heard of that station: the last one built under the terms of the Babylon Project.

"Babylon 5. Why me?"

Ukitake sighed.

"This is your last chance, Rukia. If you can't do your job, you'll have to resign. I know you're still depressed over Ichigo's...disappearance, but he's gone. Even if he survived, he's long dead now. I'm sorry, but there's no other way to say it."

Rukia nodded.

"I'll never get over him. But I can't throw myself into my work. It's how I met him in the first place."

Ukitake patted her shoulder.

"You have to leave tomorrow morning. The only flight from Earth to Babylon 5 in the next week is leaving then."

Karakura Town, Japan

Rukia walked through the Senkaimon and onto the street leading to the spaceport.

Rukia did not want to be in Karakura Town, but the Hell Butterfly brought her there, and it was the only place with shuttles going to the _Asimov_.

Too many memories of her time with Ichigo were here, despite changes to the town.

"_All passengers boarding the liner _Asimov,_ please report to Gate 2. Repea_t-"

"That's my flight."

Epsilon Eridani Sector, Earth Alliance Station Babylon 5: 3 days later

Rukia stepped out of the shuttle with an Earthforce doctor named Steven Franklin.

He was assigned to B5 as its' new Chief Medical Officer, and as Rukia still looked extremely young, he escorted her onto the station.

She didn't complain, as she wasn't really in the mood to care.

"Commander Sinclair! It's good to see you again."

Rukia noticed who Franklin was greeting: a man with graying brown hair and a woman with brown hair, both wearing Earthforce uniforms.

She assumed they were the commandant and his executive officer.

The man shook Franklin's hand.

"And you. It's been a while."

He gestured to the woman.

"This is my first officer, Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova. Susan, this is Dr. Steven Franklin, our new medical chief of staff."

Ivanova, the woman, shook his hand.

"A pleasure. I followed your work while I was stationed back home. We're honored to have you on board."

"Thank you. Ran into Dr. Kyle at the transfer point on Io. He sends his regards."

"He's really looking forward to working with the president. It's a great opportunity."

"Well, with so many aliens migrating to Earth, we need more people like him back home."

Then they noticed Rukia.

"And you are?"

"Rukia Kuchiki. I came here from Karakura Town, Japan."

Sinclair nodded.

"I've been there: spent a year and a half there during my first years in Earthforce. Small town, but being so close to the ocean, it's a perfect spaceport."

Then he saw the look in her eyes.

"Lost someone there?"

"An entire family. My family were friends with the Kurosakis."

Everyone winced, especially Sinclair.

The Kurosakis practically _founded_ Earthforce.

It was like losing your parents, grandparents and the rest of your family at the same time.

Sinclair's link beeped.

"Sinclair. Go."

"_Commander, we got someone from Downbelow here. I think you're going to need to see him_."

"Why?"

"_Earthforce's first Chief Of Staff was_...?"

Sinclair and Ivanova looked at each other.

"On our way."

His link beeped again.

"Sinclair."

"_Something's coming through the jumpgate, Commander. You'd better get up here_."

Sinclair shrugged.

"Find out what Garibaldi found."

Babylon 5: Medlab

Rukia had to admit, someone was good at beating the shit out of people.

Twelve people were in beds, badly hurt but alive.

"Who the hell did this?"

"That's the good part."

They then noticed a man in an Earthforce security uniform.

"Steven, this is Michael Garibaldi, our Chief of Security."

Franklin shook his hand.

"He used Earthforce's basic hand-to-hand combat manual on them. And who wrote that manual?"

"General Karin Kurosaki."

"And no one outside of Earthforce is trained to use that style except for...?"

"Get to the point."

Garibaldi looked hurt.

"But I'm getting to the best part!"

Rukia kicked him in the balls.

"The point. MAKE IT."

Garibaldi sat in a chair, then someone flew over his head.

"Get the hell off me!"

Rukia gaped.

'No way. It's not possible.'

A boy no older then 16 walked in with five orderlies on his back.

He had amber eyes and orange hair.

It was none other then Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero of the Winter War who disappeared during its' final battle.

He was in his human body, no less.

It was impossible.

Then again, impossible and Ichigo don't mix well.

Impossible usually dies.

Painfully.

"GET OFF!"

He threw them into the bulkhead.

"He's a Kurosaki. Has to be."

Rukia ran at him and jumped on him.

Her speed and his surprise knocked him to the deck.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Garibaldi looked at Ivanova.

"Do I want to know?"

"She said she's a friend of the Kurosakis. Maybe she knows him."

"Rukia, what the hell are you-Get the hell off me!"

"They know each other."

Ivanova's link beeped.

"Ivanova."

"_Lt. Commander, you're needed in C&C_."

Ivanova sighed.

"On my way."

She looked at Garibaldi.

"Get them situated and him secret. If Delenn finds out that there's still a Kurosaki alive, she'll contact the Gray Council. And we know what they'll do."

"Damn right, I do. They'll kill him."

Alien Sector

Kosh Naranek watched the scene between Ichigo and Rukia.

Kurosaki would be needed in the War against the Shadows to come, which was why they used their spiritual powers to influence the Dangai to send him into the future with his powers intact.

They even made sure that the Quincies never returned.

Even the so-called 'Quincy Emperor' stood no chance against the might of the Vorlons.

Only one race stood on equal footing with them: the Shadows, and even then, they needed to corrupt a shinigami to make sure the Soul Society, the rightful ally of the Vorlons, was weakened.

Aizen was tempted with that damned question, and he answered.

They gave him power, but Kurosaki still cut him down.

The Shadows would have tried to kill him had the Vorlons not saved him.

If there was anyone they feared, it was Ichigo Kurosaki.

The boy had more spiritual energy then any Vorlon or Shadow, and that terrified them.

Even now, he gained power, and those he deemed his allies gained it with him while his enemies were weakened.

They didn't know why, nor did they care.

The Shadows would test him soon: after all, they technically ruled Hueco Mundo, even if that Arrancar woman was the Queen.

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

Rukia was happier then she had ever been in the past two and a half centuries.

Ichigo was alive and she finally had the chance to tell him how she felt.

After he disappeared, she realized that she was in love with him.

Her adopted brother, Byakuya, wasn't happy, but after getting his ass whooped by the entire Shinigami Woman's Association, the boy's father and his own zanpakutō, he finally let her have her way.

He didn't want to be hairless for the rest of his days, nor be without Senbonzakura.

The first year wasn't pretty.

He couldn't even do Shikai.

"What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

Ichigo looked at the girl hanging off his back.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WHAT YACHIRU DOES?! STOP IT!"

Rukia was too happy to care, and she had an iron grip on him.

"Rukia, you're scaring me! PLEASE get off!"

She complied, landing on one of the two beds with a smile on her face.

"You're still scaring the shit out of me, Midget."

He hoped that would earn him a kick in the shin or something he KNEW Rukia would do.

His hopes were fulfilled when she kicked him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, you scared the shit out of me! I needed to do something!"

She sighed.

"Do you even know what's going on?"

"No! I wouldn't've asked where we are if I did!"

Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo, the year is 2258. We're on the Earth Alliance station Babylon 5 in the Epsilon Eridani Sector."

Ichigo caught the year and location.

"We're ten and a half lightyears from Earth?! And I'm in the fucking FUTURE?!"

Ichigo wasn't known for being hysterical, but she knew why.

His family and friends.

They were all dead now.

"I need to get back!"

"Ichigo, there's nothing you can do! Please, just calm down and listen to me for a second."

Ichigo planted his ass in a chair, then put his head in his hands.

Rukia wanted to help him, but he needed to do this by himself.

"Ichigo, when you used that attack on Aizen, you killed him. When he died, you just vanished. We assumed you died along with him, with the Hōgyoku being destroyed along with him. It's been 250 years."

Ichigo looked at her.

"What happened?"

"17 months after you disappeared, there was a Quincy rebellion. Uryū didn't join it: said they were too extreme, even for him. After a few fights, they just up and disappeared. Someone told us that they were killed to the last man later on. After that, the UN dissolved and the Earth Alliance came in its' place. About 50 years later, the Centauri popped up. 10 years ago, there was a big war between the Alliance and the Minbari Federation. Thousands were killed over a mistake. That included your family. They're all gone, Ichigo."

Babylon 5: Command and Control

The entire room was bathed in what felt like dry ice vapor, crushing and choking everyone on the station.

'What the hell?!'

Ivanova barely propped herself up on a chair before she fell unconscious.

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

"Ichigo, calm down! Keep this up and you'll destroy the station!"

She put on the glove that kicked him out of his body many, many times before and punched him with it.

THAT got the pressure off the station's denizens and B5 itself.

"What the hell, Rukia?!"

"You were going to destroy Babylon 5 if you kept that up. Thank God you're like Captain-General Yamamoto now and need control of your reiatsu to make us feel it."

Ichigo was still extremely angry, but not at Rukia. He couldn't stay angry at her for long. No, his rage was directed at the Minbari.

"Those assholes murdered my entire family! I have every right to be pissed off!"

"Ichigo, when I heard they killed off your entire family, I wanted to kill every Minbari I could find. I couldn't control myself, and it took two whole Divisions to stop me! I know how you feel."

"Oh, no, you don't. My family is all I really had. Grandnieces and grandnephews, cousins: it doesn't matter if I knew them or not! You probably barely tolerate the Kuchikis, so I REALLY doubt you know how I feel, Rukia!"

While he was angry and he had a point about her barely tolerating her adopted family now, that was a low blow.

"Ichigo, I considered your family my family a long time ago. I understand that you're upset. But please, never say that again."

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sorry. You know how I wanted to protect them, and I failed at that."

"Ichigo, I failed to protect them. It was my job to do it in your place and I failed. I STILL want the Minbari dead for that. But I would be no better then they were if I did. Your family wouldn't forgive me. No one would. I'd be worse then Aizen."

Then Rukia's Soul Pager went off.

"A Hollow? Already?"

She looked and her eyes widened.

"Oh, no."

Ichigo looked at the message.

"Soul Hunter? Doesn't shinigami translate into Soul Hunter as well as Soul Reaper and Death God?" (AN: It does. I checked)

Rukia looked at him.

"You don't understand. A Soul Hunter is an alien that captures souls for their personal collection. And they hate shinigami."

Ichigo's scowl returned, full force.

"That's worse then anything a Quincy could do."

"At least the soul dies quickly with a Quincy. With a Soul Hunter, they suffer for centuries. We've been trying to hunt them down ever since they started interfering with konsos."

"What? Why? I thought after the Quincy massacre, you'd've learned your lesson!"

"We did. But we didn't start this: they did. We don't kill the Hunters; we try not to. It's their collections we destroy, to free the souls imprisoned in them. After that, we konso the souls or kill them if they turn into Hollows. If they resist, we're authorized to kill the Hunters if need be. That's only happened once, and the one who did it was Captain Zaraki."

Ichigo shuttered.

"They're that dangerous?"

"They captured three shinigami once. They are extremely dangerous. And my job just got harder."

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Your job?"

"I'm on long term assignment to Babylon 5. It's my first actual mission since the end of the Winter War."

"Winter War?"

"That's what we call the war we had with Aizen."

She got out of her body.

"Come on. We need to get to that bastard's ship and find his collection."

"What about our bodies?"

"Leave them for now. We've got a soul hunter to deal with. Then the wall monitor activated.

"_Message from Lieutenant Commander Ivanova. Will you receive_?"

Ichigo got back in his body.

"It'll look suspicious if I don't answer."

Rukia scowled, but said nothing.

He had a point.

"Yes."

Ivanova's face appeared on the monitor.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki_?"

The Substitute Shinigami nodded. "

Yeah, that's me."

"_Commander Sinclair will see you in an hour. He wants to talk to you_."

"Right. I'll see him in an hour."

The screen turned off.

"You deal with this Soul Hunter thing."

Rukia scowled.

"Right. You get to talk to Sinclair while I get the hard job."

"Oh, no, _I_ get the hard job. I have to deal with someone who wants to talk to me and I can't escape it. _You,_ on the other hand, can get out and deal with the Soul Hunter's collection."

I can't believe that no one tried this before.

Everything in _B5_ points to the existence of souls and _Bleach_ would be perfect for a crossover.

Again, this is a challenge story, as well: if you think you can do better, prove it to me.

Besides, imagine Ichigo dueling a Vorlon outside its' encounter suit to the death, or a massive Menos Grande fighting an _Omega_-Class destroyer.

...I clearly have too much imagination, but at least the idea is original.

Next Time on _Babylon's Guardian_: Ichigo meets Sinclair and Kosh, the Gotai 13 discovers that Ichigo is alive and the Soul Hunter breaks out to try and take Delenn's soul.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Deathberry, Take Two

Babylon's Guardian

Chapter 1: Deathberry, Take Two

Recap: Ichigo Kurosaki, through unknown means, has gone into the future to the Earth Alliance Station Babylon 5, and his timing couldn't be worse: a Soul Hunter, a seemingly immortal being that steals the souls of the dying, has come to Babylon 5. His target is unknown, but Rukia Kuchiki plans to stop him and retrieve his soul collection for konso. Little do they know that Kosh Naranek, Ambassador of the Vorlon Empire, plans to see Ichigo.

Jeffery David Sinclair looked at Ichigo and noted that he looked a lot like his old flight instructor, Kaien Kurosaki.

His mind returned to the Battle of The Line once again, and to his comrades dying.

January 6th, 2248, Sol System, Lunar-Earth Orbit

Sinclair spun his fighter around a Minbari formation and dodged as much fire as he could.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Fury with a black sun motif on it shoot down a _Nial_-Class fighter.

It was his ace combat instructor, Kaien Kurosaki.

"_Sinclair, watch your ass_!"

He didn't see the Minbari on his tail, but Kaien did, and he used his superior reflexes and training to shoot down the _Nial_.

"_That's, what, 12 now_?"

"14, Lieutenant!"

Kaien's Fury fired a burst at one more fighter, then another one tore off his port upper stabilizer and engine pod.

"Kaien!"

"_Relax! I'm still in control_!"

He proved it by shooting down one more _Nial_ and damaging another.

Another burst from another _Nial_ disabled the _Aurora_-Class Starfury, forcing Kaien to eject into a hail of fire.

He was killed instantly.

"Lieutenant!"

"_Sir, you've got a Minbari on your tail_!"

Another black sun Aurora dove in to save him.

It was Kaien's little sister, Sayuri.

"Sayuri, get out of there!"

While she was just as skilled as her now-dead brother, she was surrounded and outgunned.

Her Aurora was burnt stem to stern.

It was the last one of its' kind, and so was its' pilot.

And with her, the entire Kurosaki family was gone.

They survived everything. Until now.

End flashback

"Commander Sinclair?"

He was shaken out of his nightmare by the Kaien lookalike.

"Sorry. I...I just saw what happened to your family. I saw them all die on the Line."

Ichigo shuttered.

"The Line. Why's it called the Line?"

"The final battle of the Earth-Minbari War, to draw the line against the night, so said President Ley. I fought on the Line, along with the survivors of your family. Three brave men and women."

"Three?"

Sinclair nodded.

"Used to be 20 or so. Everyone served in Earthforce. Five were fighter pilots and flight instructors. Five were ship captains. The rest of them were ground-pounders. The GROPOS were killed in ground engagements, but they took a lot of Minbari with them. The last Captain died a month before the Line. My instructor, Kaien Kurosaki, was the leading ace pilot of the war: survived six engagements with 20 kills, although he was modest and said he only got ten. Your family was great at anything they decided to do."

Ichigo shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I just remember being in Karakura Town, then I'm suddenly on Babylon 5."

"You're lucky. After the first few engagements where your relatives fought in, the Minbari practically made it their goal to wipe your family out."

Ichigo scoffed.

"Looks like they failed."

"And that's why we have to keep you a secret. If the Minbari find out you're alive, their Warrior Caste might try to kill you."

Ichigo shrugged.

"I've fended off worse."

"You don't get it, Ichigo. If the Minbari learn that you're alive, they'll try to kill you, and they won't care if the Gray Council says no. Your family broke their pride."

"They can live with it. _They_ surrendered."

"And we still don't know why. We've been trying to figure it out for 10 years now."

Babylon 5: Medlab 1

Delenn, Ambassador of the Minbari Federation to Babylon 5 and secretly a member of the Gray Council, walked into the Medlab to speak with the Soul Hunter.

He was sealed inside the Isolab, and was laying down on the medical bed.

"What do you want, Minbari?"

"Soul Hunters never travel without their collection. Where is yours?"

"Safe. My children are safe. We talk together of many things. They are many and wise and rare: the finest souls."

"Are any of them Minbari?"

That touched a nerve.

"Understand this: before you leave, I will search your ship, rip out every panel, tear out every floor! I will gut it from end to end until I find the souls you have stolen from us!"

"And what will you do then?"

"Free them. Release them-"

"You mean KILL them."

"They will join with the souls of all our people. Melt one into another until they are born into the next generation of Minbari."

Delenn took in a breath.

"Remove those souls and the whole suffers. We are diminished. The next generation becomes less then the one before."

"A quint lie! Pretty fantasy, like the shinigami's claims of their Soul Society. The soul ends with death."

He got up and put on his tattered jacket.

"Unless we act to preserve it! We will help you, in spite of yourselves!"

He took a good look at Delenn.

"I know you. You were there, at the death of your leader, Dukhat!"

"We stopped you from taking that which you had no right to take!"

"You stopped me from saving him. That is where it began to go wrong. The lost souls: one after another after another. Voices stilled! I failed...because you stopped me."

He looked slightly insane now.

"Failed. The pattern began. I remember."

He figured out who she was.

"They called you Satai Delenn of the Gray Council!"

She turned and left.

"Curious. Curious. What is one of the great leaders of the Minbari doing here playing ambassador?!"

She practically ran from the Medlab and didn't bother looking back.

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

Ichigo busied himself by looking at an abridged history of Earthforce. His sister, Karin, was the first Chief of Staff, and that surprised him. It seemed a family tradition, too: there were 6 Kurosaki Chiefs of Staff, and the last one was killed on the front lines during the Earth-Minbari War. "Ichigo!" He looked up to see Rukia getting back into her gigai. "How was your talk with Sinclair?" "Not great, but not bad, either. He was trained by a member of my family: a grandnephew named Kaien. Looked like me, too." Rukia flinched. "Something the matter?" "You don't want to know. I couldn't find the Hunter's collection. While each ship has the same basic layout, I couldn't find where it was." "You could always ask for help." "You were busy." Her pager rang again. It was a voice message. "Kuchiki." "Lieutenant, we're having issues with our detection systems. According to the sensors, Ichigo Kurosaki is barely three meters away from you." "You aren't having problems. Ichigo is in the room with me." The aforementioned Kurosaki gulped. 'Uh-oh.' "That's not possible." "If you want, I can bring him in." She didn't notice Ichigo get up and to the door. "Bakudo 1: Sai!" She bound Ichigo using the most basic bakudo spell. "I'll bring him in." She hung up. "You are going nowhere." "Fuck that! I broke out before, I can break out again!" "Not before I drag you to the Seireitei. There's more then a few people who want to see you, Ichigo." She knocked him out of his body and dragged him through a Senkaimon.

Soul Society: 13th Division Barracks

Jūshirō Ukitake was putting the finishing touches on his newest creation: a 1700:1 scale model of the _Omega_-Class EAS _Agamemnon,_ down to the five SA-26E _Aurora_-Class Starfuries that appeared to be launching from the ship's hanger bay.

He noticed the Senkaimon opening in his office only because of the light.

"Rukia, what are you doing here? Your mission's a five year one."

"Well, I brought someone back."

He looked up and saw the Hero of the Winter War standing beside Rukia.

"How-When?"

"I found him on Babylon 5. I thought it was best to bring him here for the time being."

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"I am NOT staying here. My body's still on B5!"

"Just until I deal with the Soul Hunter. Those bastards show a LOT of interest in those with high reiatsu levels. Yours are higher then anyone on record."

"What about the old man?"

"Well, during your fight with Aizen, your reiatsu levels were off the scale. No one, not even Captain-General Yamamoto, could sense you."

Ichigo dumbly nodded.

"Speaking of which, what happened to the bastard?"

"You killed him. There was barely enough of his body to identify it."

The words 'blood stain' came to mind.

"Oh. Bastard got what was coming to him."

Babylon 5: Brown Sector

"Be at peace, my children."

Part of the Hunter's collection-an opaque, red ball-hovered in the air.

"I now know what brought us to this place."

The ball stayed in midair, hovering near the Hunter's head.

"At last I know who we have come for."

His target was the hidden Satai of the Gray Council, Delenn.

Soul Society: 1st Division Barracks

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain-General of the 1st Division and the Gotai 13, blinked.

'This is NOT possible.'

He blinked four more times before deciding that this was not an illusion.

Ichigo Kurosaki did, indeed, stand before him and the rest of the Gotai captains.

Ichigo clearly did not want to be there.

"This is intriguing, to say the least."

"No shit."

Same disrespect for authority, but then again, that was just a universal Kurosaki trait.

"How did you survive your encounter with Aizen? Urahara confirmed your use of the Final Getsuga Tensho, which should, by all counts, left you powerless."

Ichigo stayed quiet.

"Answer me, boy."

"If I had any idea, I'd tell you. I've got better things to do then be questioned by a bunch of old people with white coats!"

Yamamoto wanted to level the brat with his reiatsu, but Ichigo was simply too powerful for that.

That, and Rukia Kuchiki was still in the room.

A member of the 2nd Division entered the hall.

"Captain-General! We have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"Another Soul Hunter has been found on Babylon 5!"

Ichigo looked at Yamamoto.

"Looks like we have better things to do then talk about how the hell I ended up on Babylon 5."

"Clearly. Go, then."

Babylon 5: Brown Sector

The Hunter was only a step away from his goal: capturing Delenn's soul.

He didn't notice the Senkaimon gate open behind him until it was almost too late.

"Hadō 31: **Shakkahō!" **

**The Hunter was encased in fire from the spirit attack. **

**He saw the one thing that stopped him each time: a female shinigami. **

**"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" **

**He was hit in the face with a wrapped metal weapon: a sheathed zanpakutō. **

**The Hunter then saw its' wielder: an orange-haired shinigami. He knew this one from the shinigami in his collection: Ichigo Kurosaki, Hero of the Winter War and the most noble soul of his age. **

**He was the ultimate prize for any Soul Hunter. **

**"I don't like people like you. You want a soul? Try me." **

**The device designed to take the soul from a body activated, and he pointed it at Ichigo, who was a must better prize then Delenn could ever be. **

**He did not notice Commander Sinclair enter the room, who shot him in the shoulder with his PPG. **

**Ichigo then turned the machine toward the Hunter. **

**"Let's see how YOU like it, you bastard!" **

**The Hunter glared at the device for a moment before his soul was ripped from his body and placed in the globe. Sinclair looked at the two shinigami. **

**"What the hell?" **

**Rukia sighed. **

**"He saw everything. And memory replacement won't work on him. We'll need to tell him the truth." **

**Ichigo helped him up. **

**"Satai...Satai..." **

**They looked at the globe that now contained the soul of the Soul Hunter. **

**Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and hit the globe with the pommel of the zanpakutō. **

**"Shut up." **

**The soul was released, and he took on his physical body, with the addition of the Chain of Fate sticking out of his chest. **

**"What the hell is it go-" **

**Then a pair of very familiar gates appeared behind the Hunter. **

**"Oh, crap." **

**The Gates of Hell had arrived on Babylon 5. **

**Sucks to be the Soul Hunter, ne? **

**"No. NO!" **

**The Gates opened and a VERY big hand grabbed the Hunter, then dragged him in screaming. **

**The Gates shut seconds later, then disappeared. **

**"I've seen those things 4 times, and they get no less scarier every time." **

**Sinclair looked at Ichigo. **

**"What just happened here?"**

**Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5**

**Sinclair had listened to Ichigo's tale: from the time he got his shinigami powers to rescuing Rukia to the battle over Karakura to him finally killing Sosuke Aizen and ending up on Babylon 5. **

**"So you ended up here from the past?" **

**"That's right. It was 2008 when I fought Aizen. That damned rock-" **

**Sinclair was told that the 'damned rock' was something called the Hōgyoku, which bent the laws of time and space to its' user's will. **

**"Must've sent my ass here." **

**The doorbell rang. **

**"Who is it?" **

**The door opened, and Sinclair was treated to the sight of the Vorlon Ambassador, Kosh Naranek. **

**"I came for Kurosaki." **

**Ichigo stood up and faced the Vorlon. **

**"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" **

**The headpiece turned to look at Ichigo. **

**"The final hour, the home of mysteries." **

**He turned to leave. **

**"What the hell are you talking about?!" **

**The Vorlon simply left. **

**Sinclair chuckled. **

**"I think you just got invited down to his quarters." **

**"Great." **

**Rukia looked at him. **

**"Ichigo, we need to inform the Captain-General about-" **

**Ichigo looked at Rukia and scoffed. **

**"The Captain-General, the Gotai 13, the Soul Society-Hell, even YOU, Rukia, can kiss my ass! I've only got one goal right now: getting back to my time! I'm getting tired of cleaning up the messes you people seem to make when all I want to do is protect my family! And guess what?! My sisters died 200 years ago and their grandchildren are dead thanks to the Minbari! I'm sorry if I seem a little ungrateful, ****but I am not interested in fighting your battles for you anymore!" **

**Rukia clearly understood, as she didn't say a word. **

**He was right and she knew it. **

**"Once I get back to my time, you won't remember a damned thing, and I'll make sure that any children my sisters have stay on Earth." **

**He left, clearly angry at everything. Sinclair looked at Rukia. **

**"Why didn't you say anything?" **

**"Because he was right. I was getting tired of him getting involved in what were our problems, too. He's a normal human being, Commander: he's not supposed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders all the time. For God's sake, he's 16 years old. He's supposed to be in school, not saving the world!" **

**"I doubt he sees it that way." **

**Rukia looked him in the eye. **

**"He's torn. He doesn't want to fight your battles for you, but he doesn't want to lose you by letting go." **

**"Me?" **

**Sinclair smiled. **

**"I could tell from his voice. He likes you. A lot. And you like him back." **

**Rukia blushed and nodded. **

**"Give him some time. He'll calm down." **

**Rukia sighed. Sinclair was extremely wise beyond his years and he was right. **

**"Tell no one what we told you, Commander. The Soul Society MUST remain a secret." **

**He chuckled. **

**"Who would believe me?" **

**"Religious groups, for one, but you've got a point." **

**Babylon 5: Kosh's quarters, 11:57 EST**

**Ichigo simply walked in in his shinigami form: he didn't need to breathe, so it seemed best. **

**Kosh was still in that damned encounter suit, but he knew he was there. **

**"Alright, what do you want?" **

**"Do not ask that!" **

**Ichigo finally lost his temper. **

**"****__****Answer the damned question****! I'm getting tired of running around in circles on everyone's whim! I'm not doing it for the Soul Society, and I'm not doing it for you! ****__****ANSWER ME****!" **

**The Vorlon backed off slightly. **

**Clearly, Kosh was scared of Ichigo. **

**"You are needed against the coming darkness." **

**Ichigo turned to leave. **

**"Either give me straight answers or I walk. Your choice." **

**Kosh would have sighed if he could've. **

**"The Shadows come for war." **

**"Didn't I say you give me straight answers or I walk away?" **

**"We have no other name for them that you can understand." **

**Ichigo walked toward Kosh. **

**"You've got my attention. Keep talking." **

**Kosh's eye slot glowed green and opened all the way. **

**"Learn." **

**Images flew through Ichigo's mind. Spider-like ships attacking other vessels, a space station exploding, an entire world dying at the hands of the Shadows thanks to a planetkiller: all of these were just a few of the images that went through his mind. **

**"Enough, damn it!" Kosh stopped. **

**"You can help us stop this." Ichigo looked at Kosh. **

**"How? I don't have a ship! All I've got are my powers-" **

**Then he realized what Kosh wanted. **

**"********No****. I nearly opened the way for Hell to enter this realm the last time someone wanted my help! I won't do that again!" **

**"That is not what we desire." **

**"When what DO you desire?!" **

**"Order." **

**Kosh turned away. **

**"Guess that's all I'm getting from you." **

**Ichigo left Kosh's quarters as fast as he could. **

**The Vorlon mentally sighed. **

**The Vorlons didn't want him to blow up Z'ha'dum or something like that. **

**All they wanted was his power, no more.**

**Before you bitch at me for Ichigo being out of character (or anyone else, for that matter) allow me to state the painfully obvious:**

**IT'S BEEN 250 YEARS FOR THE GOTAI 13! They HAD to change in personality somewhat!**

**As for Ichigo, well, his family was extremely high on his priority list. Kill them off, and you have an angry, moody Ichigo. (Pictures Vasto Lorde Ichigo and shutters)**

**I will be skipping a few episodes (the rest of them go as normal) and handpicking what I thought were the cream of the crop.**

**First on the list is 'Infection', which gave an inkling of what was to come for ****_Babylon 5's_**** later seasons.**

**That, and I can pull a ****_Metroid_**** reference.**

**What? YOU play ****_Metroid Prime_**** for 2 hours, then watch that episode and NOT make a connection!**

**Seriously, it scared the SHIT out of me.**

**Next Time on ****_Babylon's Guardian_****: Ichigo learns that Interplanetary Expeditions and Babylon 5 do NOT mix as one of their screw ups threatens B5's very survival.**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: I HATE IPX

Babylon's Guardian

Chapter 2: I HATE IPX/Two Princesses

Recap: Ichigo Kurosaki is trying to settle into life on Babylon 5 while trying to find a way back to his time. Rukia Kuchiki continued to try to get back into his good graces, due to her feelings for him, but Ichigo's moodiness, Hollows and the general chaos of Babylon 5 continue to get in the way, although the first one is quickly disappearing. Little does Ichigo know that an old friend is coming to visit, and that chaos is just around the corner.

"For a place only operational for a year or so, this place has a LOT of Hollows."

Rukia nodded. Ichigo was right: Babylon 5 had only 250000 people, (Karakura had two times that many in 2008) and there were at least 20 Hollows a day on B5!

Of all the people on the station, only 50 people had spiritual awareness, and those included Sinclair, Ivanova, Garibaldi, (they were found out during an incident involving Londo Mollari a week earlier) G'Kar of the Narn Regime, Kosh Naranek and Delenn.

Of them, only Sinclair had enough spiritual pressure to attract Hollows, and even then, barely that.

It made no sense for any kind of Hollow to just pop up from Hueco Mundo: it simply wasn't worth it. Even if it were illogical, the Hollows were extremely strong, although they were not Menos Grande.

The Gotai 13 had something to deal with spaceborne Gillian-Class Menos, although they had not been used.

In this case, they were sending a member of the 13th Division to help them deal with the extra Hollows. She (yes, she) would arrive in a few days unless someone decided to try and blow up the station.

Again.

Babylon 5: Medlab 1

Franklin scanned one of the artifacts his old teacher brought in. It was organic technology: one of the few tricks humanity had yet to unlock. (AN: They've got Ichigo, so they've got everyone beat on spiritual firepower)

Sure, he was curious as to HOW they got on the station, but Vance claimed they were put through quarantine on Proxima 3.

"So, will you help us?"

He looked at Vance.

"It's the chance of a lifetime, and you always said that you wanted to go down in history."

Franklin nodded.

"I'll do it."

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5, 2 hours later

Ichigo and Rukia were playing an old card game: Uno.

Ichigo, despite not playing it since his mother died, was whooping Rukia's ass.

"Uno."

"How the hell are you winning?! Did you stack the deck or something?!"

"Rukia, _YOU_ shuffled the cards."

Rukia was trying to cheer him up, and it seemed to be working, as Ichigo was actually smiling.

Ichigo's substitute badge started sending out its' warnings again.

"Really? He placed his last card on the table.

"Cero. I win. We got a Hollow to kill."

Rukia put the cards on the table and opened her pager.

"Reading's coming from Medlab. I really hate this place."

Babylon 5: Medlab 1

Franklin and Vance Hendricks were working on the artifacts when Ichigo and Rukia arrived. No sign of a Hollow, but the artifacts had spiritual energy signatures.

"Think their version of Urahara made these things?"

Rukia noted their odd shapes and agreed with Ichigo that the Ikarran Urahara made the devices.

"We should keep an eye on them, in case they-"

Ichigo came up with an answer.

"Blow up Babylon 5?"

"That, too, Ichigo."

Babylon 5: Command and Control

"Any more trouble in Gray Sector?"

Garibaldi shook his head.

"Random crap like floating in midair, but that's it. Gravity control's a little screwy in Gray and Yellow Sectors, anyways."

Sinclair looked at Ivanova.

"The night shift's taking over, isn't it, Lt. Commander?"

"We're been getting odd energy readings for the past 6 hours. If it appears again, we might have a problem."

"Could be a problem with the scanners."

Ivanova shook her head.

"They're in perfect working order."

Sinclair got up from his seat.

"Tell the night shift personnel to keep an eye out for it."

Ivanova smirked.

"Already done."

7 hours later

Ichigo just got up when his badge went off.

"AGAIN?!"

Rukia groggily looked at him from her cot. (She refused to use the bed, being used to being in his closet when they stayed together)

"Another Hollow?"

He fumbled with Rukia's Soul Pager to find out where it was.

"Brown Sector: looks like it's in Downbelow."

Rukia downed the soul pill and got into her shinigami form.

"Let's kill the damned thing. I want to sleep in today."

Ichigo tapped the badge and left his body. "Where in Downbelow is it?"

"Gray 13, Level 2. A few flash steps'll get us there."

"Ichigo, the fucking station is 5 miles long."

"And we're just one from Brown Sector."

Rukia sighed.

She loved the fact that he infuriated her at times: it made her prove she was still human, which was something Byakuya tried to drill out of her.

A unseated officer referred to Rukia as a tsundare, which wasn't entirely false, as she loved Ichigo and hated Ichigo at the same damn time. (AN: It seems I like anime featuring tsundares: _NGE, Bleach_, etc)

Babylon 5: Medlab 1

"Is there any news on Steven's condition?"

"They're checking him out over at Medlab 4: he took a pretty bad hit!"

Sinclair was pissed. Franklin was attacked by Hendricks' assistant, Nelson, who was covered in bio-organic armor of some kind.

He was OK and trying to get back to work, but he was getting tired of getting run around in circles.

"According to Dr. Franklin, before it fired, it said something about 'Protect'. Do you think it might be the key to its' program?"

Garibaldi mulled it around in his head for a few seconds.

"Maybe. But the question is, protect who? And from what?"

"That information might be contained in the remaining artifacts, if I can assist Dr. Franklin in decoding them. If I am responsible for starting this, the least I can do is help finish it."

Sinclair nodded.

"Done."

Babylon 5: Gray 13, Level 2

Ichigo and Rukia arrived in Gray Sector and barely dodged a shot from an armored man.

"What the hell?!"

The left arm was turned into

some kind of arm cannon, and it was pumped full of spiritual energy.

"Great, an alien Fullbringer!"

"What the hell's a Fullbringer?!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Chad was a Fullbringer!"

"Oh. Well, this bastard's pulling a Samus out of its' ass!"

Rukia gave him a look, but had to dodge another shot form the arm cannon-using artificial Fullbringer. Rukia tapped the deck four times.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

The icy attack enveloped the alien Fullbringer, but didn't kill him.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo swung the huge Shikaied Zangetsu toward Nelson, destroying the ice and hopefully killing the ancient weapon.

"I think we got him."

Ichigo was hit with a full power beam, knocking him to the deck.

"Ichigo!"

The controlled Nelson stood up, missing most of his clothing and now almost completely covered in armor. Ichigo, although hurt, wasn't down or out.

"Bankai!"

He rushed at Nelson, forcing the bio-weapon to guard against Tensa Zangetsu with the arm cannon. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Black and red energy hit the alien Fullbringer, forcing him back.

It retreated deeper into the station's bowels.

Rukia checked up on Ichigo, who after his attack, had collapsed onto the _deck._

"Are you OK?"

"No."

She sighed, then chuckled.

"Zangetsu's healing powers are enhanced by Tensa Zangetsu, if I remember correctly."

"That's why I had to Bankai. Bastard's got one hell of a punch."

Rukia shook her head.

"Who needed to make artificial Fullbringers? This makes no sense."

Ichigo used Tensa Zangetsu to prop himself up.

"Don't know. Don't really care, either."

He looked at Rukia.

"I think we were promised backup, so where is it?!"

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

"They're in Gray Sector?"

The shinigami rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I'll go to them."

She shunpo'ed out.

Babylon 5: Grey 5, Level 4

"_Garibaldi, Ichigo and Rukia forced him towards you. Don't know how, but they did it_."

Garibaldi had a large security team with him, and they planned to kick the bastard's ass. The bastard was now completely covered in armor, and was scarred from whatever Ichigo and Rukia did to hurt it. "Take him down!"

They opened fire, pounding the walking weapon with PPG fire.

It didn't even scratch the damned thing.

"Protect!"

It opened fire, nearly hitting the security team before it turned to burn through a bulkhead.

"Son of a bitch!"

Garibaldi tapped his link.

"Commander, he burned through a bulkhead into a sub-level! Unable to pursue!"

"_The shielding in the bulkheads will make it difficult to locate. We won't know where it is until he fires_."

"Konton no Hi!"

The voice of a girl echoed through the station, and Garibaldi felt heat from the bulkhead that wasn't from the weapon burning through it.

Another orange haired girl was fighting that damned thing, and she wore the same uniform as Ichigo and Rukia.

Babylon 5: Brown 2

Ichigo and Rukia arrived just as they saw a long haired girl fighting the damned thing.

"Rukia, is that who I think it is?!"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Orihime Inoue was fighting an ancient alien weapon that channeled both normal and spirit energy to attack spiritual and living beings with her trademark Shun Shin Rikka and an foreign-looking zanpakutō. (AN: Yes, it's Nephthys: I'm recycling a lot of shit from _White Sun Rising_, as I am writing this at the same time)

It ran off, retreating deeper into the station. Orihime sheathed her zanpakutō.

"Is that you, Orihime?"

"Oh, hello, Ichigo. I heard you were alive, so I volunteered to help you deal with the Hollows!"

"But...you're not a shinigami."

Rukia sighed.

Of COURSE he didn't know.

"She went to the Academy after she died, Ichigo. She's a unique one, but she's still a shinigami."

It was then he noticed the zanpakutō.

"Nice sword. Not as pretty as Rukia's, but..."

Rukia had the decency to blush, but Ichigo wasn't looking at her, instead looking at Orihime's weapon.

"Oh, this? Her name's Nephthys. She says she's an Egyptian khepesh."

Ichigo knew little about specialty swords, but the Egyptian sickle sword was a prominent one in his mind, as Yumichika's zanpakutō in its' Shikai state looked like a thinner version of one when all the blades were together.

Unlike the beauty-obsessed Fifth Seat's weapon, however, Nephthys was a true khepesh: a solid blade that was roughly the same size as a katana in terms of length.

A little long compared to a real one, but who was he to talk with Zangetsu being a giant meat clever/trench knife? (AN: A real khepesh is actually shorter then a katana and closer to a wakizashi or ninjato in size)

"Well, it's good to see you again, but we have bigger problems."

"Yeah, that thing. Good thing I have my Bankai."

"Wait, what?"

Babylon 5: Brown Sector Central Corridor

Sinclair had joined the security team on the line, and he had a plan: use the weapon's programming against it.

The shinigami were kicking the thing's ass, but it simply wasn't dying.

The weapon arrived a few seconds later, bearing a few new scars.

The arm cannon was covered in ice, and it had more of a limp then before.

It appeared Ichigo and Rukia had done enough damage to slow it down.

"Not yet: I want it point blank!"

The weapon approached them.

"Now!"

They opened fire, but it didn't do a damned thing. Smoke shrouded the bio-weapon, and it fell to a lower level.

"Damn it!"

Rukia and Ichigo shunpo'ed over to the new hole and jumped down it, following the weapon.

"We're going to need to blow out the hull just to kill that damn thing!"

"Then that's what we're going to do: blow out the hull!"

Sinclair got ready to follow the two shinigami.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to lure it to the docking bay: on my signal, you blow out the hull!"

"Great, but how the hell are you going to get in there?!"

Sinclair looked at Garibaldi.

"By going straight to it's personality matrix: I'm going to make it mad!"

He jumped down, following the weapon.

"Make it mad?! Are you nuts?! COMMANDER!"

With Ichigo and Rukia

Ichigo had finally had enough with the Fullbringer Nelson.

He put on the Hollow mask, then fired a Getsuga Tensho at the artificial Fullbringer.

"You did NOT need to do that!"

He removed the mask.

"I was pissed off and not in the mood!"

"Tularr! Tularr of Ikarra 7!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is Sinclair thinking?"

Nelson recovered from the Getsuga, then looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"My name. My name! Who knows my name? WHO KNOWS MY NAME?!"

"You name is DEAD, Tularr. Your WORLD is dead!"

"Sinclair is insane."

Considering Ichigo said that, that was saying something.

The Fullbringer was angry: angry enough to ignore the two shinigami.

"Ikarra lives! Ikarra must be protected!"

Rukia saw Sinclair moving around, and noted the smile on his face.

"You failed! You've failed in your mission! Ikarra is dead: by your own hand!"

He looked up for a moment before rubbing salt on the wound.

"You and others like you!"

The Fullbringer kept looking for Sinclair.

"That is a lie! It is a lie!"

Sinclair left his cover, then armed his PPG rifle.

"Ikarra is dead!"

He fired three times, but it did nothing.

Nelson pointed the arm cannon at him and fired.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The shot hit him, making Nelson focus on Ichigo.

This gave Sinclair time to get the hell out of there.

Ichigo and Rukia used shunpo to avoid the artificial Fullbringer's attacks, then rejoined Sinclair. "You're crazy."

"Don't have much of a choice. Any way you can help?"

"We can survive in a vacuum. I think."

"We're souls, Ichigo: we don't need air."

Ichigo sighed.

"Then all we need to do is make it focus on us rather then you, Commander. We lure it in, you blow it into space and we get back to work."

Rukia chuckled.

"It's so insane, it just might work."

Rukia noticed the Fullbringer approach.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

She trapped it for a brief moment while Ichigo forced Sinclair to get the fuck out of there.

Ichigo shot a wordless Getsuga at the alien Fullbringer, then entered the docking bay.

Stunned, badly damaged and thoroughly pissed off, Nelson followed Ichigo into the bay.

Sinclair gave the order to seal the hatch as soon as they were clear.

Ivanova pushed the button in C&C and blow the fucker into space, as unlike Ichigo, it was still alive. He watched as it flew out the airlock hatch, screaming all the while.

Ichigo passed through the wall, then sealed his zanpakutō back to its' Shikai state.

"The next time this happens, shoot me. I am not dealing with that again."

He hated killing almost as much as he hated rain.

And he really hated killing.

Rain was still at the top of his shit list, though, and it was never leaving its' position.

Having your mother die while it was raining would do that.

3 hours later

Nelson's body was recovered 30 minutes after he was blown into space, and his employer was arrested.

Ichigo and Rukia were in the Zocalo having dinner when they noticed Franklin and Ivanova being told that Earthforce was taking the artifacts, including the one that made Nelson an artificial Fullbringer.

Out of all the organic artifacts, that one was the only one that had any spiritual properties.

THAT would be dealt with by the Fleet Division.

Rukia knew almost nothing about them, but they had one job: killing spaceborne Hollows and destroying pain in the ass spiritual artifacts that were not of Terran origin.

"Great. They're going to unleash that thing on Earth."

"Not for long, if I have any say about it."

The next day

Two shuttles left Babylon 5, heading straight for the jumpgate.

It was at that point when a jump point opened and spat out an Earthforce _Omega_-Class destroyer: the EAS _Yuzu Kurosaki_, to be exact, named for Earthforce's 17th Chief of Staff and great-granddaughter of Karin Kurosaki, who was in charge during the Dilgar War.

It targeted the trailing shuttle and fired a single shot from her 57mm forward pulse cannons.

It destroyed the shuttle and the Fullbring-inducing artifact.

It opened a jump point and quickly left before anyone could react.

What no one knew is that the _Yuzu Kurosaki_ was actually a part of the Fleet Division of the Soul Society, named in fact for Ichigo Kurosaki's younger, gentler sister.

(Ending Theme 2: Sakura by Ikimono Gakari)

Well, with Hollows popping up in space, you have to have a ship dealing with them. Their weapons, of course, were modified by the 12th Division to act like zanpakutō when they kill Hollows.

The Fleet Division only have five capital ships, all _Omega_-Class, mostly named for the Kurosaki family as of 2002-2008, which are:

Soul Society Destroyer (SSD)_ Ichigo Kurosaki_ (flagship status, due to Ichigo's fame for killing Aizen)

_Karin_ _Kurosaki_

_Yuzu_ _Kurosaki_

_Masaki_ _Kurosaki_

_Gin_ _Ichimaru_ (named in honor of his attempt to kill Aizen)

They have two more _Omega_-Class ships in the works, but they won't build any more then that, as they'll switch to the more powerful _Warlock_-Class Destroyers, and even then, they'll only build four or five.

As for fighters, they'll be using modified Thunderbolts: modified, as they only have one seat rather then being twin-seat fighters, which makes them a bit smaller. Seriously, I know two people reduces the workload, but if you get shot down, that's two dead people. One is bad enough.

They will get involved in the war with Clark and the Shadows, as this is too big for them to stay out of it. The Shadows and Vorlons are spiritually powerful beings, after all.

Commander of the Fleet Division is Anton Stark, who was once Coyote Starrk, Primara Espada prior to getting killed (and thus, purified) during the Winter War. Still a lazy bastard, but he knows what he's doing.

Next Time on _Babylon's Guardian_: Ichigo is asked that infamous question: What do you want?

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Morden and the Shadows

Babylon's Guardian

Chapter 3: Enter Morden and the Shadows/Raider Attack

Recap: For 4 months, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki have dealt with the increasing numbers of Hollows on Babylon 5. Meanwhile, an enemy of the Soul Society is about to arrive on Babylon 5.

Ichigo looked at his changed Bankai outfit and the new version of Tensa Zangetsu very closely.

Something happened when he hit that damned marble. His Bankai was now almost as long as he was tall, and his outfit was screwed up. (AN: It's the post-Substitute Shinigami Arc Tensa Zangetsu and outfit, if you're wondering)

"Ichigo..."

He turned to face Rukia.

"Is there a reason you're using your Bankai?"

"Besides seeing what changed? This scares the shit out of me, Rukia. What the hell happened after I used Mugetsu on Aizen?"

Rukia didn't want to think about that.

She was depressed and on the edge of suicide for 20 years after that.

After slightly recovering, she tried throwing herself into her work.

It didn't work.

She only really recovered when Ichigo reentered her life.

"You just disappeared. Maybe the Hōgyoku picked you as its' new master or something."

The thought of that thing picking him as its' new master terrified Ichigo.

Power corrupts, and Aizen was proof of that.

Rukia saw the look on his face.

'Maybe I shouldn't've said that.'

'_No, you should not have said that, Rukia_.'

Rukia wasn't in the mood for a lecture from her zanpakutō.

Ichigo was more important.

"We did find a few pieces of it after we arrived."

That was not comforting.

Ichigo sealed his Bankai back to its' Shikai state and fell onto the bed.

It was time he, Zangetsu and that damned Inner Hollow had a very long conversation.

Babylon 5: Passenger waiting area

A man in a suit walked into the central corridor.

The first thing he would do was find the mysterious Ichigo Shiba, who his associates wanted to speak to.

His name was Morden, an agent of the Shadows.

Ichigo's inner world

"Oi, Zangetsu! Hollow!"

"Don't yell, King!"

He turned to face his Inner Hollow.

"I was taking a nap!"

"Right. Where's Zangetsu, or did you absorb him again?"

"Technically, Zangetsu isn't here right now, King."

"Hollow-"

The Inner hollow waved his arms.

"Relax! Look behind you!"

Ichigo did that and faced an unexpected face: Tensa Zangetsu.

"I thought I left Bankai. No offense or anything, but-" The younger version of Zangetsu chuckled. "Why am I here? I had the same thought, but then realized I did not care. Why are YOU here?" Ichigo shuttered.

"The Hōgyoku. Did it enter my body after I-or was it we-used Mugetsu on Aizen?"

"I do not know. What I do know is that your power has increased: enough to make your...other self...stay separate from me and to keep him from taking over, if he even desired to."

"WHAT? He always wants to take over!"

The Inner Hollow laughed.

"King, I've already taken over! I'm YOU! Everything you are, I am, even the stuff you deny! Besides, all I wanted to do was make your ass stronger. I just do shit differently then the old man!"

What the Inner Hollow was saying made some kind of twisted sense.

"Ok, now that we've got that out of the way, we still have a problem."

Tensa nodded.

"The Hōgyoku, if it is here, cannot be sensed. We will have to be very careful if Aizen was a sign of its' power."

All three shuttered at that thought.

"Let's just hope it's not like Aizen. One of him was bad enough. By the way, what the hell was the monsoon about?"

Ichigo sighed.

"We're in the future: 2258."

"Damn. The dumbass and your sisters are gone?"

"My sisters had grandchildren, and they're all dead: killed 11 years ago, during something called the Battle of The Line."

The Inner Hollow made no attempt to hide his rage, unlike Ichigo.

"WHO KILLED THEM?!"

Ichigo was confused.

"I thought you didn't care."

"I'm part of you, King! Your family is MY family! WHO DID IT?!"

"Don't you know everything I know?"

He blinked before racking his head.

"We're ten and a half lightyears from Earth on a station 5 miles long called Babylon 5. The people who killed them are called the Minbari."

He looked Ichigo in the eye.

"Let me out."

"No. I won't blame an entire people for the actions of a few! Take a look at yourself! You're a Hollow, yet I don't want you dead!"

"I'm part of you!"

"That doesn't matter!"

Tensa growled.

"Enough. We are going nowhere like this. Your other half, Hollow, is barely containing his own rage at the Minbari, and yours is but a candle in comparison to it. We have bigger problems to deal with." "Well, I still want to kill something! I'm pissed off!"

"Once we find the spirit of the Hōgyoku, you get to fight it first, then."

The Hollow smirked.

"Good enough!"

Babylon 5: Command and Control

"The Raiders hit another ship, and they got out hours before we got there!"

Sinclair and Garibaldi were trying to figure out how the Raiders were getting in and out so quickly, as any jumpgates were at least 4 hours from each attack site.

"How's Ichigo?"

"Last time I saw him, he was still dodging Delenn and every other Minbari on station. He's good at it." "His luck's going to run out eventually. You have to give him credit, though."

Garibaldi chuckled.

"I am. Problem is, he's going to run into a ton of Minbari sooner or later."

"Later is better, especially considering who he is." "Let's hope he's important to them."

Ichigo's inner world

"It's a good thing this place looks like Karakura Town now; otherwise we would be screwed."

The three had searched the place thoroughly: nothing out of the ordinary except the three people who were already there.

"Ok, we can safely say that the Hōgyoku is not here."

"Perhaps it is and it is just hiding."

Human and Hollow shuttered at that suggestion.

"However, we have a bigger issue then that: how to get home."

"Damn right! We can stop the Minbari from killing our sisters' kids off!"

Ichigo was still getting used to his Inner Hollow calling them 'his' sisters as well.

"Ok, let's get started on how we got here in the first place."

The Hollow sat down on a bench while Tensa propped himself up against a wall. Ichigo started pacing. "The Saigo no Getsuga Tensho and the Hōgyoku are the source of our problem, Ichigo. If we never used the attack, we would not be here."

The hollow scoffed.

"And we'd be getting our asses kicked by Aizen! Hell, if we didn't come here, we wouldn't've known what happens to our family!"

All three then looked up.

"You sense that as well, Ichigo? Something comes."

Ichigo got up.

"Sorry about this, but I think we should get ready to fight."

"Get ready?!"

The Hollow stood up.

"I'm ALWAYS ready! Whoop its' ass!"

Ichigo left his inner world and found that someone had broken into his quarters.

"Hello, Mr. Shiba. I'm sorry to have intruded, but-"

"I don't care who you are. I am NOT in a good mood, and you breaking in is making it MUCH worse. What the fuck are you doing here?!" He looked sheepish.

"My name is Morden. I came to ask you a simple question."

'Urge to kill: rising.'

'_I do not like this man, Ichigo_.'

'_**Damn right. Let me out and I'll take care of him**_!'

'He's human. Just because I want him as dead as I wanted Aizen dead doesn't mean-Wait a second, I see something.'

Three insect-like creatures surrounded Morden.

'_Ichigo, I believe these are the 'Shadows' of which Kosh spoke of_.'

"What do you want?"

"You just asked my question, Mr. Shiba. What do you want?"

"Go away, Morden-san. I'm not interested."

"Is there ANYTHING you want?"

Ichigo gave him a look most people would die from.

"Can you turn back the clock? Can you bring back the dead?"

Morden, who looked like he was going to shit his pants, shook his head.

"Then you can't help me, Morden-san. Now get out before I call security, because, unless things have changed, breaking and entering is still a crime."

Morden chuckled sheepishly and left the room, along with his Shadow escorts.

'I get the feeling he'll be back.'

'_**When he does, King, let me loose**_!'

'Only if he becomes a threat. I don't like killing.'

Babylon 5: Yellow Sector

A Hollow died at the tip of Rukia's zanpakutō.

"This is getting out of hand."

Orihime cut down another Hollow with the Egyptian-style zanpakutō.

"Should we get Ichigo?"

"No. He's looking for that damned marble."

"The Hōgyoku? But I thought he destroyed it."

"So did I. But that's the only way he could've been sent into the future. That damned thing can do anything its' master wants. I think Aizen finally had the last laugh with Ichigo: torturing him by sending him into this time."

Orihime nodded.

"He paid for his crimes when Ichigo took him down."

She had to agree with Orihime on that. Bastard paid, alright.

Babylon 5: Blue Sector

Ichigo kept an eye out for any and all Minbari before he ran into a Narn.

But it wasn't just any Narn: it was G'Kar, the ambassador of the Regime.

"Sorry."

"It is quite alright, young one. Ah, I know you!"

'_**King**_-'

'Relax, Shiro.'

"I have seen you around Green Sector. A friend of Commander Sinclair, I believe."

Ichigo stuck out his hand.

"Ichigo Shiba."

G'Kar took it.

"I am G'Kar, Ambassador of the Narn Regime."

Before Ichigo or G'Kar could speak any further, they both heard a roar.

"Not this again!"

Ichigo tapped the badge and left his body just as a Hollow marched toward them.

He targeted the mask and hacked it in half with Zangetsu.

He got back to it, but he had a problem: G'Kar saw everything.

"In G'Quan's name! You are a Spirit Hunter!"

He got up.

"A what?"

"Those who hunt the corrupted spirits and guide the newly dead to their final resting place! I thought they were simply a myth!"

'Narn shinigami?'

'_A soul is simply that, Ichigo: a soul_.'

Ichigo thought about that for a second.

'That's true.' (In Command and Control, Sinclair sneezed)

"I might as well tell you everything, G'Kar."

Babylon 5: Command and Control

Sinclair had looked at the manifest for the transport _Achilles:_ nothing worth stealing.

He then realized what was going on: the Raiders were pulling Delta Squadron away to attack Babylon 5 itself!

"Lt. Commander, return to base immediately!"

"_Commander_-"

"It's a trap: they're luring you away from the station!"

"..._Confirmed: we're RTB_."

He looked at Corwin.

"How many ships are due to leave in 2 hours?"

Corwin looked at his console and checked.

"Two survey vessels and a Centauri personal liner."

Babylon 5: Green Sector, Ambassadorial Wing

"So you came from the past?"

"I fought a man named Sosuke Aizen, who betrayed his fellow Captains and shinigami-"

"Shinigami?"

Ichigo sighed.

"Spirit Hunters, to you. It means 'Death God' in Japanese. I'm what's called a Substitute Shinigami: a mortal being given the powers of a god of death."

Flashback: April 2008

"Do you want to save your family?"

Ichigo looked at the shinigami midget.

"Damn straight I do!"

She pointed her sword, which he would later come to know as Sode no Shirayuki, at him.

"Then we don't have much time. Put my sword through your heart, and I can give you some of my powers."

'Fight or flight. Fuck flight!'

He put his hands on top of hers.

"Thanks for your help, Shinigami."

She scoffed.

"It's not 'Shinigami'. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

He smirked back at her.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Both thrust the blade into his heart, starting a journey that only the sun and moon could truly understand.

End Flashback

"Eventually, Rukia's powers were taken from me, but I got my own thanks to a rather...annoying bastard."

In truth, he hated Urahara.

Sure, he owed him for the return of his powers and the training, but being used in a war he had nothing to do with?

Having his Inner Hollow forcibly woken up?

Endangering his family and friends?

Nearing getting Rukia killed on THREE different occasions?

When he got the chance, Urahara was going to pay, as he was just as guilty as Aizen: he made the fucking Hōgyoku, after all.

And if he discovered that Urahara had a hand in his mother's death, unintentional or not, God had better come to his defense, otherwise the cycle of reincarnation would be missing yet another soul.

"So, you must have some stories to tell."

Ichigo started telling him about his time in the Soul Society, the Bount Incident (AN: Not touching that with an _Omega_-Class Destroyer) what happened with Senna, the Diamond Dust Rebellion, the Fade to Black Incident and the Hell Incident, (AN: The first, second, third and fourth _Bleach_ movies, for those who are _Babylon 5_ fans and know almost nothing about _Bleach_) the Zanpakutō Rebellion and its' aftermath and finally the Orihime's kidnapping, rescue and the battles in the fake Karakura Town and the Soul Society.

During Ichigo's recounting of the Bount Incident, G'Kar took out a pen and paper to write it all down.

It took Ichigo 4 hours to give G'Kar an abridged version of the entire thing.

And it was all true.

"It's getting late, G'Kar: I can tell you more tomorrow, but I really need to get back to my quarters." G'Kar nodded.

"Of course. I will not stop you."

Ichigo shook G'Kar's hand and left the Narn's quarters.

He checked a map that he had brought of Babylon 5.

He would have to take a shortcut through the Cobra Bays-more properly known as the Starfury Launch Bay/Hangers-to get back to Green 1, as G'Kar's quarters was at the far end of Green Sector.

He barely made it to the bays when he ran into Garibaldi, who was wearing a flight suit.

"Ichigo, come on!"

"What the hell's going on?"

"Commander thinks the Raiders are about to attack the station, so I got to get out there with Alpha Squadron. There's a flight suit and Fury waiting for ya! Come on!"

'Today isn't my day, is it?'

'_**At least we get to kill something**_!'

Ichigo ran into the bay and found the Starfury.

The model number was N7242C, and on top was a black version of the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force roundel.

'Someone's sending a message.'

'_**Yeah: 'Don't fuck with me**_!''

Outside the station

The plan was going smoothly: they had the Eye, Sinclair let them go and they were home free.

The computers started yelling something in Centauri.

"What's that?!"

Kiro, his hostage, widened his eyes as he looked out the window.

A Starfury was coming at them.

And it was firing at them.

The shots connected to the thrusters on the prongs, making the shuttle unable to stop.

"Damn you, Sinclair!"

Ichigo's Starfury

"That was too damn easy."

'_**You're a natural at the art of war, King. You kicked Pineapple Boy's ass before you lost the Queen's powers, you beat that giant and whooped Zaraki's ass before you got Bankai, you kicked the Prick's ass after getting Bankai and finally you killed the Asshole**_!'

Ichigo translated that as Renji, Rukia, Byakuya and Aizen, in that order.

'Asshole is a perfect description of Aizen.'

"Nice shot, Ichigo. Damn, you're good."

"_Alright, Garibaldi, bring him back_-"

"_Commander, there's a jump point opening in Sector 3_!"

Ichigo turned the Starfury to watch two stars form and give birth to a blue vortex.

'That's a jump point?! It's looks like a Garganta with colors!'

It spat out a ship that carried 20 triangle-shaped fighters on a rotational section and a rectangular engineering section with one tiny thruster.

'No weapons. It's an aircraft carrier, like the _Shōkaku_ and _Zuikaku_ from World War II.'

'_Ichigo, even an aircraft carrier has point defense batteries. This thing has nothing_.'

Ichigo watched as the fighters launched from the ship.

'_**King, these bastards threaten Babylon 5 and the Queen! Let me out! Please**_!'

Ichigo sighed, then laid down a simple rule.

'Try not to kill them. If you can't disable them, then you can take them out.'

Ichigo's eyes turned from white and brown to black and amber.

Poor bastards would never know what hit them.

The Black Sun was back with a vengeance!

Garibaldi's Starfury

"Back him up, Alpha Wing. I'm not losing that kid."

"_On it, Alpha Lead_."

20 on one was insane and suicidal, even for Ichigo.

The Black Sun Starfury charged in and opened fire, taking out two fighters and disabling three more. "Holy shit."

The SA-26E _Aurora_-Class Starfury was better at space combat then standard Raider fighters, but Ichigo was outnumbered twenty to one!

'Looks like Ichigo was the mold for his entire family.'

The jumpgate activated and spat out Delta Squadron, but they were redundant: Ichigo was kicking the Raider's asses.

The reasons were simple: Ichigo was a natural at the art of war, the Raiders didn't have good enough fighters and Ichigo's spiritual pressure was still leaking out, enhancing the fighter.

It was more agile, boasted more powerful weapons and was twice as fast as a regular _Aurora._

The Raiders were screwed, as Ichigo's superfighter turned circles around the _Zephyr_-Class ships, forcing them to tunnel vision on Ichigo, allowing Babylon 5's defense grid and her fighters to pick off the fighters.

One Raider managed to evade the fire and towed the Centauri liner to the mothership, which opened a jump point.

"Damn it!"

Ichigo's Fury opened fire on the ship, punching holes in her hull.

"Ichigo, back off! You'll get caught in the backwash!"

The _Aurora_ turned on a dime (almost literally) and kicked on full afterburners to get away from the ship just as it entered hyperspace.

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5: 2 hours later

Ichigo opened the door to his quarters and found an angry Rukia sitting on his bed.

"Where the fuck were you?!"

"I was..."

He fell on his face.

He was clearly tired.

Hiding from a ton of Minbari and fighting in a fighter for the first time while staying up for 18 hours was tiring in and of itself.

'He's been busy.'

She dragged him to the bed and covered him up before going to her cot.

Just as she put her head on the pillow and tried going to sleep, her pager rang and she opened it.

It read 'Fleet Division flagship IK in Sector 919, Grid Alpha, dealing with Gillian Menos'. 'That's close to Babylon 5.'

The _Omega_-Class ship wasn't known by anyone in Earthforce, and Rukia prayed that no one was there to see her.

Sector 919, Grid Alpha

The Gillian was twice the size of the future _Victory_-Class White Star Destroyer, but unlike the aforementioned ship, it was weaker then an Earth Alliance _Olympus_-Class corvette.

So when a jump point opened and spat out an _Omega_-Class Destroyer, it stood no chance.

This was no normal _Omega_, either: this was the flagship of the Gotai 13's Fleet Division, the Soul Society Destroyer _Ichigo Kurosaki_.

In command of the _IK,_ as she was nicknamed, was the former Espada Coyote Starrk, known now as Admiral Anton Stark, Commanding Officer of the Fleet Division.

It took him 60 years to return to the spirit world, and when he came back, he showed his leadership skills in organizing the more rundown parts of Rukongai into something better.

After that, he was recruited into the infant Fleet Division as its' commander in chief, reporting only to Captain-General Yamamoto.

"Target in range, Admiral."

The former Arrancar shrugged.

"Fire at will."

The 57mm pulse cannons fired, punching holes in the mask, but only the plasma laser batteries could kill it. The IK locked on and fired the beams of death, cutting the mask in two and killing the Gillian. "Target destroyed, Admiral."

"Thank you, Commander. Take us back to Sector 315 and-"

The alarms started blaring.

"Jump point forming 200 kilometers off our stern."

"Oh, hell. Please tell me it's not another Earthforce ship."

"No, sir, it's a Raider vessel: looks like the one that attacked Babylon 5 two hours ago."

The sensor console then sent out another Hollow warning, and the position was barely a hundred meters from the Raider command ship.

Then something appeared in front of the Raider ship: a black spider that was as big as death and twice as ugly.

It fired a purple beam into the raider ship and cut it in two.

"Oh, fuck me."

"Battle stations. And here I was hoping I could take a nap later."

The _IK_ turned toward the vessel and targeted her.

This would be the first time the Shadows and the Gotai 13 would clash and it would not be the last.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last part.

The _IK_ will survive, but she'll be pretty banged up.

After all, she's engaging a SHADOW Attack Vessel. You don't engage one of those without the support of an entire fleet!

Next up is the Minbari episode 'Legacies', where everyone's favorite 11th Division Captain enters the fray.

Next time on_ Babylon's Guardian_: IT'S ZARAKI TIME!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: Funeral Procession

Babylon's Guardian

Chapter 4: Funeral Procession/ZARAKI TIME!

Recap: Ichigo has kept under the radar since the Raider Incident. However, his life is about to get worse thanks to a lot of Minbari and his least favorite captain paying a visit to Babylon 5.

Ichigo tinkered with his new Starfury, as it kept him far from the rest of the station's population. He continued to go on CAP flights with the B5 defense squadrons along with his Hollow killing duties.

It helped him earn an actual living on B5.

He had added 4 hardpoint racks for missiles and other weapons, as well as another twin-barreled energy cannon, taken from a damaged Starfury.

"C&C, I'd like to take my Starfury out on a test flight."

"_Sinclair here: go ahead_."

Ichigo then put on his helmet and climbed into the cockpit.

"Heading out."

The outer hatch opened, the launch arms tilted down and Ichigo's Fury was launched into the vacuum.

"_Ichigo, get your ass back inside the station_!"

"What? Why?"

Then the jumpgate activated and spat out a ship: a Minbari _Sharlin_-Class war cruiser.

"Uh-oh."

Babylon 5: Command and Control

"Son of a bitch! Get him back to the station!"

"It's too late! Get him to join up with Zeta Squadron!"

Ichigo's Starfury

"Oh, shit. Maybe they won't see the roundel."

'_**Doubt it, King**_.'

The angle was too perfect for them to _not_ see it.

Ichigo sighed.

"Great."

The ship then launched six Nial-Class fighters: all targeting him.

Babylon 5: Command and Control

"Minbari vessel, recall your fighters! Repeat, Minbari vessel, recall your fighters!"

Sinclair looked at Garibaldi.

"What's the closest Earthforce ship?"

Just as Garibaldi was about to answer, a jump point opened and spat out the Omega-Class Destroyer EAS _Agamemnon_.

"_This is Captain John Sheridan, commanding officer, EAS _Agamemnon_ to war cruiser _Ingata_: close your gunports and stand down_."

In a one-on-one fight, the _Sharlin_-Class _Ingata_ stood no chance against the _Agamemnon_, as Minbari stealth technology was useless against the targeting scanners of an _Omega_-Class Destroyer.

A channel opened from the _Ingata_.

"_Babylon 5 Control, this is the _Ingata_: we are not hostile. Tell Starkiller to leave: now_!"

"Ingata, _this is the_ Agamemnon. _Close your gunports, or I WILL open fire. Your actions toward Babylon 5 are extremely aggressive, and we will not tolerate a threat to the station_!"

Unlike the _Ingata_, (or any other non-Earthforce ship, for that matter) the _Agamemnon_ didn't have gunports, as the weapons were exposed at all times.

Faster to shoot that way. Before it could turn into a ship-on-ship shooting war, Delenn arrived in C&C. "There is no threat to Babylon 5. The gunports may be open, but the weapons are not charged. It is a Minbari Warrior Caste tradition, meant to show respect and honor."

Garibaldi decided to jump in.

"A tradition that forced the _Prometheus_ to open fire on your ship and kill your leader 13 years ago. Maybe you should put in a new policy: keep them closed outside Minbari space!"

Sinclair looked at him.

"That's enough, Mr. Garibaldi. Point or not, you don't have to rub it in."

"We still have a problem."

His eyes widened.

"Those Minbari fighters are going to try and kill Ichigo!"

Ichigo's Starfury

Ichigo got as close to Babylon 5 as he could, praying the Minbari pilots put the lives of their people above killing him.

'Screw this.'

"_Agamemnon_ Control, this is Ichigo Shiba: requesting permission to land."

"Agamemnon _Control to Shiba: permission granted_."

The Aurora turned toward the _Omega_-Class Destroyer, forcing the fighters to leave Ichigo alone: even Minbari fighter pilots weren't stupid enough to fuck with an _Omega_-Class Destroyer. It would take another _Omega_-Class Destroyer with support to kill one. (AN: Two words: Severed Dreams)

"_Follow the approach cone. Try not to crash_."

Babylon 5: Command and Control

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, the _Agamemnon_ will have to stay as long as the _Ingata_ does. Ichigo's posting is to Babylon 5, after all."

Delenn looked at Sinclair.

"Might I ask a question, Commander?"

Sinclair nodded at her.

"To my knowledge, only members of the Kurosaki family had a black sun insignia on their fighter craft. Why did Mr. Shiba's Starfury have one on it?"

Sinclair tried thinking of a lie, but Garibaldi beat him to it.

"He was a friend of Kaien Kurosaki. The black sun's just Ichigo's way of honoring him."

"Very well, Mr. Garibaldi. I hope you will be able to attend the ceremony later on."

_Omega_-Class Destroyer EAS _Agamemnon_

Ichigo made his way to the bridge after getting changed into an Earthforce Navy uniform.

He didn't have too many spare clothes laying around, and he was technically a reservist now.

"You must be Ichigo Shiba."

He turned to face a man a bit taller then himself, who stuck out his hand.

"Captain John Sheridan."

Ichigo took the hand.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me on board."

"Well, the black sun pissed off the Minbari during the war and I'm happy to see it back in use, even though the Kurosaki family's long gone now."

'Too bad he doesn't know.'

'_I get the feeling we'll be seeing more of him in the future, Ichigo_.' "Captain, there's a shuttle inbound from Babylon 5."

Sheridan smirked.

"Looks like we're popular today."

'I think that's Rukia.'

'_**King, you are as dense as a fucking brick**_.'

Meanwhile

A jump point opened and spat out the Soul Society Destroyer _Gin Ichimaru_.

Named for the captain who betrayed the Gotai 13 so he could get close Sosuke Aizen and kill him, the _Gin Ichimaru_ was the black sheep of the fleet, used for missions no other ship wouldn't dare try.

In this case, she was going to the rescue of the flagship _Ichigo Kurosaki_, which disappeared during a routine mission. Commanding her was Ferdinand Rommel, a former Quincy who was killed during the Thousand Year War.

While he hated shinigami, he was dead and they could have lorded that over him by crushing him to death with their spiritual pressure.

They chose not to, and gave him command of the Gin Ichimaru as soon as she left the yards.

"Where the hell is the _Ichigo Kurosaki_?!"

"Captain, we're picking up her beacon, so we know she's in this sector."

The former Quincy (stressing the former) growled in irritation.

"Where's the beacon? I want to get this over with."

"50000 kilometers away, but we're not getting much else."

"Launch out Alpha Squadron and contact the _Yuzu Kurosaki_. We might need their support."

"Aye, sir."

Omega-Class Destroyer SSD Ichigo Kurosaki

"Whoa, sir, don't get up. You've been out for a while."

Anton Stark opened his eyes and groaned.

"Define 'a while'."

The ship's doctor, a member of the 4th Division, chuckled.

"Three days. It was touch and go there for a while. Good thing that ship didn't hit the rotational section."

He remembered the firefight.

While the Shadow Attack Vessel beat the shit out of the _Omega_-Class Destroyer, the IK finally killed the damned thing, but it had the last laugh by ramming into the massive destroyer.

If it weren't for the fact that it missed anything that could blow up the _IK_, the Soul Society's Fleet Division would be needing a new flagship.

"I could use a damage report."

"Weapons are shot, jump drive is down, the only comm system we have online is the fucking beacon and scanners are useless."

He turned to face his XO.

"We're working on it."

"Your definition of 'working on it' translates into 'we're fucked'."

His link beeped.

"Looks like THAT works, at least. Stark, go."

"_Sigma 1 here: the _Gin Ichimaru_ is closing on our position_."

He chuckled.

"At least it's one of ours, right?"

He got blank looks in return.

"Right?"

Everyone looked away.

"Come on! At least it's not the Centauri!"

"Please shut up."

Near Babylon 5

The jumpgate spat out a shuttle with the emblem of a Division Ichigo had come to hate, but no one knew about.

Piloting this shuttle was Ikkaku Madarame, and in the co-pilot's seat (but definitely in charge) was the infamous Kenpachi Zaraki, his mouth stuck in its' shark-like grin.

"Shuttle 487 to Babylon Control: requesting permission to land."

"_Permission granted_."

Famous last words, Ivanova.

Omega-Class Destroyer EAS Agamemnon

Rukia had only been on one _Omega_-Class Destroyer before: the _Karin Kurosaki_, just as she was nearing completion.

She wore a copy of Ichigo's uniform tailored to her sizes, (memory modification devices came in handy) so she fit right in.

"Ichigo!"

She walked toward him.

"Why the hell haven't you gone back to Babylon 5?!"

Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"A ton of Minbari waiting to kill me, that's why!"

"Excuse me."

Both turned to look at Sheridan.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Rukia smiled at him in her schoolgirl voice.

"No, sir!"

"Drop the act, Ensign."

'He's good.'

He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Captain John Sheridan."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Sheridan's eyes widened slightly.

"Really? I've read General Karin Kurosaki's autobiography. She mentions someone with your name a lot when she was 11 or 12. Any relation?"

'Oh, FUCK.'

She should have KNOWN Karin would mention her at least once.

"Her great-great grandaunt."

Sheridan looked at Ichigo, who saved Rukia's ass.

"Rukia and I have known each other since birth. I've seen her family tree."

He gave Rukia a 'you're welcome' look, which Sheridan did not see, as he was reaching for a datapad and he had his back turned to them.

"_Captain, we've got a problem on Babylon 5. Some guy with a sword is attacking the Minbari_."

Ichigo blinked.

"What's he look like?"

"_He's huge, black hair and he's got an eyepatch_."

Rukia and Ichigo shared the same look of 'not him'.

"You know the guy?"

"He's my half-crazy uncle. His name's Kenpachi Zaraki."

Babylon 5: Central Corridor

The mystery of how Zaraki got his weapon past the scanners would never be solved by Babylon 5 Security.

But it WAS entertaining to watch the Minbari warriors get their asses handed to them by a crazy man with a sword.

And from the sound of him laughing, Kenpachi was enjoying fighting them.

"Should we stop them?"

Garibaldi looked at Ivanova.

"And get stabbed by that sword? SCREW THAT."

10 Minbari were wounded, and while they had gotten a few hits in on Zaraki, they didn't even faze him.

"Come on! Try to CUT me, damn it!"

And he was clearly insane.

And it wasn't the good kind of insane, either!

Omega-Class Destroyer EAS Agamemnon

"Your UNCLE? Seriously, Rukia!"

"Best answer I could think of on short notice, berry."

Ichigo sighed.

"I am not staying on Babylon 5 as long as Zaraki is here!" "Ichigo, that shuttle was from the _Gin Ichimaru_, one of our _Omega_-Class Destroyers-"

"You named a ship after him?!"

"We named one after you, too! Captain Zaraki will need to take the shuttle back to the _GI_ before it leaves the area. Otherwise, he'll have to deal with Captain-General Yamamoto."

Her pager rang again and she checked it.

"Looks like I was right: they were looking for the _Ichigo Kurosaki_."

Ichigo blinked.

"Yes, you have a ship named after you: _Omega_-Class, and it's the flagship. She got the shit kicked out of her, though, according to the reports, so she lives up to her name."

Ichigo gently bopped her on the head for that.

Babylon 5: Medlab 1

Franklin was tempted to join the Pak'ma'ra in puking, but his fortitude came in handy.

The body of Bremmer, the Minbari general who died on a diplomatic tour, was missing, and the Pak'ma'ra were the prime suspects, as they were carrion eaters.

No Minbari remains were found in any of the Pak'ma'ra stomachs, though, so that was out.

Now, though, he had to deal with 51 wounded Minbari, all of whom got their asses kicked by a huge guy with a sword.

He was tempted to take a a stim shot just to deal with it.

"Alright, try to stabilize them and send them back to the _Ingata_. They're better suited to help them then we are."

The orderlies started getting them out of the Medlab when two men walked in.

One looked rather odd, while the other one was bald.

"Doctor Franklin?"

He looked at the pair closely.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame. This is my friend, Yumichika Ayasegawa. We're the adopted sons of the man responsible for this...incident."

Franklin chuckled.

"He's damn good at his job."

"Well, when you're trained in hand-to-hand combat by Kallen Kurosaki, you've got to be good at it."

Kallen Kurosaki was the deadliest Marine in Earthforce during the Earth-Minbari War.

10 engagements, and all of them ended with at least 20 dead Minbari.

She was killed, along with her squad, a month before the Battle of The Line when her transport was shot down.

"Did he serve?"

"He was on Earth during the Battle of The Line, making sure people got offworld."

"Must've knocked a few heads in the process."

_Omega_-Class Destroyer SSD _Gin Ichimaru_

"Status on repairs to the Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"She can get home under her own power now. She's in a poor state of affairs, but she'll be ready to fight in about 3 months, Captain. Admiral Stark is pissed off about that."

Rommel scoffed.

"Stark can go fuck himself."

He wanted command of the _Ichigo Kurosaki_ and the rank Stark was given.

Instead, he was given the _Gin Ichimaru_, which was basically the posting for the Fleet Division's rejects.

He was getting tired of being used as a errand boy.

He would be in charge one day, and he would make DAMN sure Stark was ground into dust when he took command.

Babylon 5: Cobra Bays

Ichigo and Rukia finally got back to Babylon 5 after the _Ingata_ (and Zaraki) left.

They used his Starfury to get back, but she had to sit in his lap all the way back as it was a single-seater.

"Do you get warnings when a Soul Society ship shows up?"

"The Fleet Division's part of the Gotai 13, so yes, we do."

"If they show up near Babylon 5, I'm hiding. I'm not dealing with Zaraki."

Rukia simply agreed with him: Captain Zaraki was insane.

"Excuse me?"

Both turned to face a Minbari.

"You can hear me! Thank Valen!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Follow us."

"Ichigo-"

He pointed at the Minbari's chest.

He had a Chain of Fate hanging from it.

This was the dead Minbari war leader, Bremmer.

"It helps to look."

_Omega_-Class Destroyer SSD OMGD-06, over secret shipyard facility near Centauri/Drazi border

The Gotai 13 couldn't build their _Omega_-Class Destroyers in the Soul Society, so they took over a planet that was of no use to either the Centauri or the Drazi Freehold and built their shipyard there.

At this moment, the only two ships in the yard were the OMGD-06, which was complete and simply missing her name, and the OMGD-07, which was missing her rotational section and weapons systems. A jump point appeared and spat out the _Ichigo Kurosaki_, registry OMGD-01, and the _Gin Ichimaru_, registry OMGD-05. Until the IK was repaired, the OMGD-06 would be acting flagship.

In fact, today was the commissioning ceremony for her, and Stark needed to attend.

The yardmaster helped guide the ship in, and the _Gin Ichimaru_ went on her way.

"See you in a few weeks, Captain Rommel."

The fifth ship built by the Soul Society didn't reply, but opened a jump point instead and left.

"Fucking asshole."

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

Ichigo was tempted to let Shiro loose on the dead man, as he led the Minbari on The Line.

But that would make him a killer, and he was NOT a killer.

So, instead, he would have a little payback on the Soul Society.

He told Bremmer about Rukongai.

Sure, he only visited once or twice, but it was shitty, even for the Soul Society.

Rukia tried stopping him, but the look in his eyes told her to shut the hell up.

He never did that to her, but she'd seen it before, and it scared her every time it was used on someone else.

"The afterlife seems to be a horrible place."

"As much as I hate to say it, it's a lot better then the alternative."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo materialized Shiro.

"What the hell, King?"

Ichigo pointed at Shiro.

"THAT'S why. He's my 'dark half', so to speak. He's what's called a Hollow, but he's a special case, being my Inner Hollow. If you stay here, you'll lose your mind and go after anyone on the station: loved ones, friends, at first."

Rukia got the basic idea of what Ichigo was doing.

He was getting payback on both Bremmer and the Soul Society, as Bremmer's sense of duty would force him to do something about Rukongai, and it would prove that the Gotai 13 and the Central 46 were incompetent in dealing with Rukongai.

She came up with a simple rule thanks to this.

'Never earn Ichigo's true fury, because his revenge is long in the making and extremely satisfying.'

"I can send you to the Soul Society, you know. It's part of my job."

Bremmer looked at him.

"Job?"

Rukia tapped the Substitute Badge and left her gigai.

"We're shinigami. The word literally translates into death god, but it can mean soul reaper or soul hunter. Our job is to guide the dead to the Soul Society and purify Hollows."

Ichigo saw the horror in Bremmer's eyes.

"We're not THOSE Soul Hunters. You'll get reincarnated sooner or later."

He didn't mention that it would take God knows how long, but that was just another part of his revenge.

Rukia was thankful she was Ichigo's friend now.

'_You don't WANT to be just his friend, Rukia! You love him_!'

'Shirayuki, stop.'

'_No. You're getting depressed again, and I will NOT tolerate it! Hell, Zangetsu is getting tired of this_!'

'Zangetsu? Ichigo's zanpakutō?'

'_How many times have you two been impaled in life, Rukia? You gave Ichigo his powers the first time and he got Homura and Shizuku out of your body the second time! You can give and take power from one another! It is how you gained Bankai: using his reiatsu! In fact, I used to talk with Zangetsu every day when Ichigo was with you_.'

Rukia blinked just as Ichigo Konso'ed Bremmer.

'Do I have an Inner Hollow like Ichigo?'

'_If you do, I have not seen it. Unlike Zangetsu, however, I would beat it into submission_.'

"I didn't know you could be so vengeful."

"I'm pissed off, but I don't like killing people. It's also a way to help everyone in Rukongai."

Rukia was confused. "How?"

"He was a Minbari, and they live to serve their people. Even as a soul, he'll still have that trait."

'It's a good thing he isn't like Aizen. Otherwise, we'd be screwed.'

We got to see Zaraki, and we got to see Sheridan, although he never visited Babylon 5.

On a more IchiRuki note, in the next chapter, we'll get a kiss, but a certain someone ruins the moment.

Why? The next episode is 'A Voice in the Wilderness', parts one and two.

That's right: DRAAL!

I LOVE that Minbari! He makes me laugh!

Next Time on _Babylon's Guardia_n: Ichigo and Rukia discover that Epsilon Eridani 3 isn't so safe, Delenn finally discovers Ichigo's identity, and they meet a Minbari that no man can hate: Draal!

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to Babylon 5

Babylon's Guardian

Chapter 5: Search for Ichigo/Welcome to Babylon 5

Recap: While the Gotai 13 mourned Ichigo's apparent death, three people attempted to find him. These were his friends Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, who refuse to stop looking for him. This search will lead them to the last of the Babylon Stations, 250 years in their future.

Uryū Ishida was a good man, and he refused to let Ichigo Kurosaki, who was one of the few shinigami to truly respect a Quincy and someone he saw as a friend (even if he wouldn't admit it) simply disappear after the defeat of their greatest foe.

Chad was one inch from going on the warpath, which is a lot considering the massive Fullbringer's hate of violence.

Orihime was furious, and even closer to killing half the Gotai 13 then any of them.

They wouldn't touch Rukia, though.

She was suffering more then they were: she actually loved Ichigo.

As for actually _finding_ the Substitute, Uryū had a few ideas, but the only way to find Ichigo was to use Ichigo's reiatsu signature.

His best idea was to use the Cleaner and Orihime's Santen Kesshun combined with Ichigo's reiatsu signature.

The theory: it would send them wherever Ichigo was.

The issue? It could kill them.

Still, getting killed finding the 'Hero of the Winter War' was better then nothing: his sisters were bawling their eyes out, his father looked like shit and when Uryū told Tatsuki, the Quincy suffered for it.

He still had a dozen or so broken bones from the girl's assault.

"I have SOME of Ichigo's reiatsu here."

He held up a silver capsule.

"I got this during our...engagement with Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo."

The two who were there shuddered.

That monster that took over Ichigo's body was _NEVER_ to be spoken of ever again.

"If we get into the Dangai, we should be able to simulate Kurosaki's reiatsu signature, and when the Cleaner arrives, Orihime can use her Shun Shin Rikka to alter what it does, if only for a brief moment."

"We only have one problem."

They both looked at Chad.

"None of us can open a Senkaimon, and Urahara will not help us."

Uryū pointed at Orihime's hairpins.

"To quote Adam Savage, 'I reject your reality and substitute my own'. Orihime could, in theory, do it."

Chad simply nodded, forgetting that Orihime's powers were to reject reality and substitute her own.

"Orihime, if you will do the honors?"

The orange haired girl nodded.

"Soten Kesshun, I reject."

Now that Orihime knew what her powers truly did, she had much better control over them.

She managed to open a Senkaimon with ease.

"We should get moving before the Gotai 13 finds out what we're doing."

Uryū twitched.

"Shit. Someone just figured out what we're doing."

They quickly entered the Dangai, the gate closing before the afro-haired idiot from the 13th Division showed up and ruined the whole thing.

The three walked through and ended up in the Dangai.

"This brings back memories." "Yeah, bad ones."

They heard the Cleaner coming at them, although it was badly damaged from what Aizen did to it. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Orihime, time to put our plan into action!"

"Santen Kesshun, I Reject!"

The triangle shaped shield formed, changing slightly as Orihime prepared it to stop the infernal construct and change its' purpose for a brief time to send them to Ichigo.

Unlike before, her will was as sharp as Ichigo's zanpakutō.

Not even the Cleaner could resist Orihime's will, and it did as it was told, sending them to where Ichigo was.

Too bad they didn't get the memo that Ichigo was 10.5 lightyears away and 250 years in the future.

Epsilon Eridani Sector: Late 2258

Ichigo had seen some weird things in his life, (being a substitute shinigami did that) but a time traveling space station was at the top of that list. Longer and wider then Babylon 5 and green as a blade of grass, Babylon 4 was the biggest object even built by human hands.

Still, finding a copy of himself on the station fucked with his head.

He only saw it for a second, but he saw himself running down a corridor.

Of course, shit got weirder as three people he knew VERY well were thrown toward him.

He didn't know how, but Uryū, Chad and Orihime just appeared out of nowhere.

"Chad? Ishida? What the hell are YOU doing here? Fell out of a Senkaimon or something?"

Uryū got up.

"Kurosaki?! Where the hell are we?!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Babylon 4. It's not safe, though. Let's get you the hell off this station."

He didn't give any of them a second look.

To Ichigo, he assumed that they just became shinigami and just fucked up a Senkaimon while getting ready to visit him.

The reality was more...complicated then that. FAR more complicated.

The three followed him toward the hanger bay, where the shuttles were docked.

Ichigo didn't pay much attention to them, only telling them not to wander off.

When they arrived at the shuttles, he shepherded them aboard with members of B4's skeleton crew. While they were forced to buckle in, Ichigo got to the cockpit, taking the controls.

"C&C, this is Shuttle 5: we're on our way back to Babylon 5. ETA: 3 hours."

"_Copy that, Shuttle 9_." Ichigo piloted the shuttle out of B4, turned it toward Epsilon Eridani 3 (and thus Babylon 5) and kicked in the autopilot while pulling out a massive book. It was a copy of Shakespeare's Complete Works, which was a 3000 page long monster.

Uryū tried to talk to Ichigo multiple times, but he simply ignored the Quincy in favor of his book and piloting the shuttle.

Then the Quincy discovered WHY he wasn't talking to them: everything they did involved the spiritual realms, and that included anything they talked about.

And none of the people he was helping to rescue knew anything about that.

'We can wait a few hours to talk to Kurosaki.'

He then noticed Ichigo's new uniform.

'He joined a military organization?'

At this point, the Quincy realized he was weightless.

'I don't believe we're in Kansas anymore, Toto.'

Kurosaki would tell them everything.

He had to.

Otherwise, Uryū would kick his ass.

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

Ichigo took the three to his quarters as fast as humanly possible.

He knew something was off the moment he saw Orihime's eyes.

They were unchanged. The other one, the shinigami one, had old eyes.

This one had eyes of a young woman: the same ones he saw in Hueco Mundo.

Eyes full of fear and hope: fear of the demon locked within Ichigo and hope of his mastery over it.

Of course, Ichigo knew better then she did: his Hollow was everything he was afraid of becoming, nothing more, nothing less.

And while he feared what would happen, knew mastered his fear and joined forces with his Inner Hollow to kill Aizen.

Something had happened to Ichigo that day 250 years ago, as well, and not because of his Hollow, either. His Shikai and Bankai had changed.

And somehow, he had something else, too. And it felt like Quincy reiatsu. He knew THAT extremely well, considering he hung out with Ishida.

'Great. What the hell happened to me? I know you can't just get Quincy powers just like that!' Something uncomfortable settled in his mind.

'Oh, HELL no.'

'_**Much as I hate to say it, King, fuck yes**_.'

Ichigo resisted bashing his head against the bulkhead.

It just wasn't hard enough.

Maybe he'd invite Zaraki there to substitute for the wall.

As soon as he closed the door, he looked at the three.

"What's the year?"

"Kurosaki-" "

The year. Now."

Chad answered, not seeing where Ichigo was going with this, but not seeing any reason not to tell him.

"2008."

'Well, shit.'

"That's the year for YOU. It's actually 2258."

Everyone gaped for a moment.

"We're in the future, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah."

Orihime pouted.

"It's not what I imagined."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

He had two choices: support Orihime or make her ditch her stupid ideas of what the future was like.

His Hollow and his zanpakutō were yelling for the latter.

And frankly, he was getting tired of Orihime's stupidity.

"Orihime, I'm sorry the future's not what you wanted, but let's review what I've gone through. One, I discover that my family was murdered in a war ten years ago. Two, I have no way back to stop it. Your disappointment is NOTHING compared to that, Inoue!"

'I'm getting angry again. I don't want to be angry.'

'_They must understand, Ichigo, even if they are hurt by your words_.'

Chad bowed his head, knowing the pain of losing one's family.

If anyone understood, it was him. Uryū, on the other hand, was more curious about what was happening.

"Kurosaki, I know this is a stupid request, but please tell us what happened after you got here."

Ichigo shrugged, then smiled.

"I met Rukia again. That's one of the few good things that's happened."

Ichigo then began retelling his tale: from appearing in Downbelow to the incident with the Soul Hunter to him nearly getting killed a few weeks ago by the Minbari.

"And the best part will arrive in three, two, one-"

The door opened, and in came a shorter-haired Rukia, wearing an Earthforce uniform.

"Ichigo-What the hell?"

Ichigo smiled.

"Take a seat, Rukia."

"Where the hell did they come from? I mean, Orihime's back in the Soul Society, and we never found Sado or Uryū!"

"I found them on Babylon 4."

"Oh. They're from YOUR time."

Ichigo shrugged.

"Don't ask me how. I just brought them back from B4."

Then he looked at Uryū. "Care to explain?"

Uryū sighed. "We were looking for you, Kurosaki. The Gotai 13 assumed you were dead."

Rukia looked at the Quincy.

"With good reason, Ishida."

"If you bothered to look at Kurosaki's reputation, assuming he was dead was a stupid thing. He died in Hueco Mundo, yet he's sitting right there, living and breathing."

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"He's telling the truth. Ulquiorra blasted my heart out of my chest with a cero. But my Hollow wouldn't let me die, and fought Ulquiorra to the death, killing him and impaling Ishida. Idiot."

"Excuse me?!"

Ichigo looked at the Quincy.

"My Hollow is instinct _incarnate,_ Ishida. He wouldn't stop and hope that he'd stopped his opponent. He'd make _sure_ that the bastard was dead, and what did you do? You got in the way."

Ishida blinked, realizing what Ichigo was saying.

He deserved what he got for being so stupid.

"Still, you died, got back up, regenerated your damaged organs and killed him. Then you turned back to normal."

"And I had nightmares for months afterwards."

He refused to admit that he still did.

Ichigo's link beeped.

"Shiba."

"_Ichigo, there's reports of something in Gray 28. I think you should get ready_."

"Got it." He cut the link just as Rukia's phone beeped. "Gray 28?"

"Gray 28."

She smacked him out of his body, and Ichigo ran off, phasing through the wall.

"Well, since Ichigo's going to be handling that Hollow for a while, I might as well give you a tour of Babylon 5, since you're all going to be here for a while."

Rukia stood up.

"I'll inform Commander Sinclair of what's happening, too, while I'm at it."

I am back, motherfuckers!

This computer is awesome! I can watch episodes of _B5_ online with zero lag, read stories online and even play _StarCraft II_... All at the same time.

Not that I am, but it's nice to know I can.

Best part: Windows 7. More advanced then XP (which I'm used to) but familiar enough that I can use it.

Enough bragging about my computer. Originally, I planned on introducing Draal and the Great Machine, but not this time. Ichigo and Rukia DID meet him, though.

And yes, this means I can update _Babylon's Guardian_ and a lot of my stories once again.

On a further note...I just read Everything but the Rain Op. 9.

Masaki scares me.

...She's right behind me, isn't she?

MASAKI: Yup!

(Author screams and hides in a M4 Sherman)

Next Time on_ Babylon's Guardian_: New Year's Eve, and nothing will ever be the same anymore.

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Goodbye, Halcyon Days

Babylon's Guardian

Chapter 6: Nothing Can Be Explained/Goodbye, Halcyon Days

Recap: The Karakura Substitute Team has reunited on Babylon 5, and life has gone on as usual. In short, absolute chaos. Now, nothing shall ever be the same.

Ichigo had discovered that, without Tatsuki there, Orihime was simply a stupid girl.

That could be blamed on her upbringing: her parents clearly sucked at their parenting duties if she was raised by her brother.

That also explained her taste in food.

However, with Ichigo accepting his Hollow, his patience with the girl finally came to an end.

If he had to BEAT the stupid out of her, he would beat the stupid out of her.

The day finally came when Orihime tried looking for red bean paste on the station.

At that point, Ichigo finally snapped.

"Inoue."

The orange haired girl looked at Ichigo.

"Come with me please."

Orihime paled.

That was his 'do as I say or you're fucked' tone.

So she obeyed.

To avoid killing her and solve her cooking issues, he decided to introduce her to the station's chief of security, who happened to be a good cook.

If she learned to make things properly from him, then there was hope for all of humanity.

Then there was the second issue: with his friends here, he could get back.

He would like to get home, but he had the feeling he was needed in the future, so until that day he was no longer needed, he would stay.

The past wasn't going anywhere.

That, of course, did not mean his patience wasn't tested.

The Centauri and Narn were having a pissing fest over Quadrant 37, everyone was getting ready for New Year's Eve, and the Hollows were being more of a pain in the ass then normal.

Thanks to Ishida and the others, though, they were being handled.

The Gotai 13 gave Uryū a special bracelet that turned his destructive powers to purifying ones as soon as they figured out what happened, allowing him to do what he did best.

Even so, when an extremely powerful Hollow appeared, the only ones who could kill it were Ichigo and Rukia.

Soken Ishida would've been proud to see this: shinigami and Quincy working together to defeat Hollows.

"Oi, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned to face Uryū.

Thankfully, no one heard Uryū call him by his real surname.

"Don't call me that here! It's Shiba! My family's dead, remember, and I don't want the Minbari on my ass."

Uryū nodded. The Kurosakis were a force to be feared by the Minbari, and they killed all of them during the three year long Earth-Minbari War.

"Alright. Still, Shiba?"

"Rukia told me that I look like her old Lieutenant. I thought it'd be fitting."

Uryū nodded.

Then again, he DID have a passing resemblance to the Shiba siblings.

'Oh, God. I hope he is NOT related to those maniacs.'

Unbeknownst to Uryū, Ichigo had the same thoughts.

"So, how's life?"

"It sucks. The Narn and Centauri are millimeters from ripping each other's heads off, I have to keep hiding from the Minbari and I have to take the midget out for a date tomorrow."

"If you're dating Kuchiki, why would you include that?"

"The Minbari, that's why. I think the Ambassador, Delenn, knows who I am."

His link beeped.

"Shiba."

"_Ichigo, you have a problem. Ambassador Delenn wants to speak to you_."

Ichigo looked at Uryū.

"Fuck."

"I'll inform your next of kin."

Ichigo sighed.

"If I'm gone longer then 10 minutes, send Rukia to Delenn's quarters."

Ichigo turned to leave, then entered a transport tube.

As soon as the doors shut, he armed his PPG.

If Delenn was going to kill him, he wasn't going down without a fight.

As soon as he arrived in Green 2, Ichigo walked toward Delenn's quarters.

When he arrived, he buzzed the door.

"Come in, Lieutenant."

The door opened, and Ichigo entered the Ambassador's quarters, finding the Minbari setting up a device of sorts.

"Ambassador."

"Ichigo Shiba."

She paused, then turned to face the Earthforce Lieutenant/shinigami.

"Or should that be Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo pulled out the PPG.

"If you're going to kill me, I'm taking you out with me."

Delenn shook her head.

"No. We made a mistake 10 years ago, Kurosaki. A grave mistake, one that cost Earth a family and a symbol of unity."

She looked at the orange haired man.

"I know what you are. The Earth term is 'shinigami': Death God. More importantly, you come from the past, after defeating a great and powerful foe that threatened all of existence."

Ichigo holstered the PPG.

"You said 'we'. You're Gray Council."

Delenn took in a breath.

"Yes."

Ichigo took out the PPG again and pointed it at her head.

"You killed my family. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a round into your head!" "Because you can change things. Once you return to your time, things will change. Perhaps your family will never leave Earth."

Ichigo lowered the weapon, holstering it.

"That's the only reason you're still alive. And if you even THINK of telling the Gray Council-"

"What will I tell them, Lieutenant? All I see is a man who is rightfully angry, but is trying to control it. That is not important to the Council."

She turned to the device once more.

"Earlier in the year, you were visited by a man claiming he had the power to send you back to your time."

"Morden. I made him leave before he could offer me anything."

"Never accept his offers. He is an agent of the enemy: the Shadows. They control the Land of the White Sands."

'Hueco Mundo. Those bastards are the real rulers of Hueco Mundo.'

'_And Aizen most likely had contact with them_.'

"Got it. I knew something was off about the fucking bastard, but THIS?"

He turned to leave.

"Remember, you tell ANYONE, I shoot you and leave you for dead. Understand?"

Delenn nodded.

"I will tell no one. There was no need for the threat."

"Well, I'd rather not DIE, so don't blame me for wanting to be sure."

Delenn nodded.

"In that, you are correct, and in your position, perhaps I would do the same. Good day, Lieutenant Kurosaki."

"Ambassador."

He left.

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

Rukia put her PPG in the holster.

Ichigo had went to Delenn's quarters less then five minutes ago, and if he didn't come back, there would be HELL to pay.

'Ichigo, I am not losing you a second time!'

She opened the door, and lo and behold, Ichigo was there.

"Ichigo!"

She jumped onto him, kissing the Substitute.

He was shocked, but he managed to get inside so he could land on the bed and not hurt Rukia.

'My midget.'

'_We know, Ichigo. We know. It's getting rather sunny in here. Please, keep going_.'

Before Ichigo could begin REALLY making out with her, she broke it off.

"What happened with Delenn?"

He got off his beloved midget, sitting up on the bed.

"She knew who I was from the start. She won't tell anyone, though."

"You threaten her?"

"I did, but it wasn't necessary. She's guilty about what happened during the war, and she thinks that she's responsible for the deaths of my family."

"Like you and Grand Fisher."

chigo's infamous scowl returned. "

Yeah, speaking of which, did someone kill that fucking bastard?"

"Your father, just after he got his powers back. He killed Grand Fisher without even trying."

Ichigo's scowl softened slightly.

"Dad got revenge for me."

Rukia hugged her Substitute Shinigami boyfriend.

"At least it was a shinigami and not a Hollow."

He hugged Rukia back.

"That's the only consolation, Rukia."

The badge then started barking out it's call.

"Fuck! Can't you Hollows leave me alone for a few hours so I can be with my midget?!"

He smacked himself out of his body, angrily leaving his quarters.

Rukia blinked.

'HIS midget? Well, if I'm _his_ midget, he's _my_ strawberry.'

With Garibaldi

"Son of a bitch."

The man had just been shot in the back. By who, he didn't know, but he had to get to the Commander, because he discovered who was going to get killed: Luis Santiago, President of the Earth Alliance. He heard a howl from behind him, and Garibaldi KNEW it was a Hollow.

"Fuck."

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A blue wave of reiatsu hit the Hollow, killing it.

Ichigo had just arrived.

"Fuck me. Garibaldi! Can you hear me?!"

"Ichigo, they're going to-"

"Hang on!"

He grabbed Garibaldi, shunpo'ed up access shafts and got to Medlab.

"What the hell?"

"Get the Commander!"

He knew Franklin could see spirits, so Ichigo knew the doctor could hear him.

The doctors got to the chief of security, but he wanted to deliver his message.

"They're going to...kill...the President...at the transfer point on Io!"

Ichigo turned to the door, seeing Sinclair.

"Did you hear-"

Sinclair ran off, heading for C&C.

Ichigo followed him.

Outside, he was found and followed by his friends.

"What's going on?!"

"The President! Follow me to C&C!"

The Substitute Team ran to C&C, almost outrunning Sinclair.

"Can you get through to Earthforce One?!"

"All military channels are being jammed!"

"What about civilian channels?!"

Ivanova shook her head.

"The only thing we're picking up is the automatic tachyon relay station from Proxima!"

"What about the ISN feed? Are we still receiving that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Put it up, and keep trying to get through to ISN! If we can warn them-"

It was too late.

The images from ISN played the destruction of the President's personal transport. Orihime was close to fainting.

Chad had a look of shock and horror on his features.

Uryū was outraged.

Rukia was more solemn.

"More cut down before their time."

"Shut it off. Shut it off!"

The feed cut out, and Ichigo's scowl returned, full force.

Earth was falling into the hands of the Shadows now: Clark was anti-alien, and he would side with the Shadows to force them away from the Alliance.

Maybe the bastard already had sided with the ancient fuckers.

'The war has already started, and the curtain's fallen. Now we march into the passes blindly.'

Babylon 5: Medlab: January 1st, 2259

"Should I use my Shoten Kesshun to heal him?"

Uryū shook his head.

"You do that, whoever shot Garibaldi will come back and finish the job. And you would never get any rest if Franklin kept calling you. Sometimes people die, and this might be one of them."

Orihime pouted.

"Still..."

"If Franklin thinks he can't save him, then you can. It's Ichigo's call in the end, and he's...holed up."

Ichigo hadn't come out of his quarters since the President's death, as he was brooding on something. And that was a REALLY bad sign.

The year was off to a really bad start, as well.

Babylon 5 was a magnet for trouble, and Uryū was regretting ever THINKING of looking for Ichigo. And they were stuck here until Ichigo decided he wasn't needed here anymore.

'We are involved in something too big and dangerous to handle.

Dealing with the Soul Society on a limited basis, we can do, but there is a war coming. And I have the feeling one of us will die before this is over.'

"Let's get to our quarters. There's nothing we can do, and you can show us what Garibaldi-san has taught you."

Orihime barely noticed the slight insult to her cooking skills, but she did see Ichigo's point now.

'Maybe that's what Tatsuki was trying to tell me all these years.'

Orihime smiled.

She had good friends if they were trying to help her in their own way.

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

Ichigo held his girlfriend in his arms while they laid in the bed.

"Nothing's the same anymore, Rukia."

Season 1 of_ Babylon 5_: complete.

Ichigo will be involved in a lot of incidents during _B5's_ five year run, and he'll be there when the lights go out for the last time thanks to a screw up in trying to get home using the Dangai.

List of _B5_ Season 2 episodes to be featured:

Points of Departure

Revelations

GROPOS

In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum

The Fall of Night

Season 2 is just the beginning. When I get to Season 3, especially Severed Dreams, all hell is going to break loose.

You'll see more then just the space battles of _B5_: the Shadows will invade the Soul Society, and guess who has to stop them?

Answer to a review: Isshin's still in the world of the living. He's a fucking hermit: refuses to see anyone after his children died. Hell, he barely remembers the formation of the Alliance. As for why Ichigo isn't getting flooded with visitors? Two words: Kenpachi Zaraki. After he paid Ichigo a visit, the Captain-General made sure NO ONE was going near Babylon 5. And believe me, a LOT of people want to visit B5. (The SWA, Urahara and his crew, the entire 11th Division and Renji, just to name a few) As for the second Orihime...I have plans for THAT encounter. (Evil laugh) And there aren't any surviving photos of the Kurosaki family for before Ichigo's little time travel trip, so Sheridan won't have a clue who Ichigo is until Ichigo actually tells him the day the man takes command of Babylon 5.

Next Time on _Babylon's Guardian_: Hollows, rouge Minbari and an insane shinigami captain trying to get more information on Orihime's powers. Just another day on Babylon 5.

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 7: New Commander, Old Problems

Babylon's Guardian

Chapter 7: The Clown/New Commander, Old and New Problems

Monologue theme: _Babylon 5_ Season 2 opening title

Season 1 Monologue: "The Babylon Project was our last, best hope for peace. A self-contained world five miles long, located in neutral territory. A place of commerce and diplomacy for a quarter of a million humans and aliens. A shining beacon in space, all alone in the night. I met Ichigo there, and where he brightened my world again. It was the dawn of the Third Age of Mankind: the year the Great War came upon us all. This is the story of the last of the Babylon stations, and how the Soul Society got involved. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. The year is 2259. The name of the place is Babylon 5."

Opening Theme: _Bleach_ Opening 7

Dramatis Personae, Season 1:

Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 years old: Sent into the future to Babylon 5, and resident substitute shinigami; main character of the story

Rukia Kuchiki, approx. 160 years old during the Winter War: The one who got Ichigo into this mess in the first place. Currently dating Ichigo Kurosaki

Orihime Inoue, 16 years old during the Winter War: Friend of Ichigo, has ability to bend space and time to her will; joined Gotai 13 in 2087 after her death and the formation of the Earth Alliance; younger self ended up on Babylon 5 in attempt to find Ichigo

Uryū Ishida, 16 years old: Quincy, and friend of Ichigo Kurosaki; sent to Babylon 4 during attempt to find Ichigo and rescued from the station

Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, 16 years old: Tall Mexican/Japanese Fullbringer, and Ichigo's greatest friend; sent into the future during attempt to find Ichigo

Captain John Sheridan, 46 years old: Newest CO of Babylon 5 and former commander of the Omega-Class EAS Agamemnon, and the only one to claim an actual victory against the Minbari during the Earth-Minbari War

Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova, 30 years old: Second Executive officer of Babylon 5; (2258-61) has uncanny ability to know everything about what's going on on the station

Chief Warrant Officer Michael Garibaldi, 36 years old: First Chief of Security on Babylon 5; (2257-61) Becomes Ichigo's first friend on Babylon 5 due to Ichigo's comfort in the 20th and 21st Centuries

Delenn of Minbar: Babylon 5's Ambassador of the Minbari Federation; (2257-62) has knowledge into the operations of the Soul Society and befriends Ichigo early in 2259

G'Kar: Ambassador of the Narn Regime; (2257-62) has some spiritual awareness, and learned of the Soul Society during the Earth-Minbari War when he was attacked by a Hollow

Londo Mollari: Ambassador of the Centauri Republic; (2257-62) knows nothing of the Soul Society except legends from the ancient past of his people; has unknowingly sided with the Shadows

Kosh Naranek: Ambassador of the Vorlon Empire; (2257-60) knows more about the Soul Society then even Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto did, and has more spiritual power then all of Babylon 5 combined, excluding Ichigo (simply because NO ONE has more then he does)

The Gotai 13: The guardians of the balance between the worlds, the Gotai 13 (Thirteen Imperial Court Guard Divisions) are featured and seen throughout the story

"_Status report: Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova reporting. It is now 8 days since the death of Earth Alliance President Louis Santiago, and 5 days since Commander Sinclair was recalled to Earth without explanation. And the whole place has gone straight to hell_."

The doors to the transport tube opened, showing just what Ivanova could do to a bunch of unhappy humans and aliens.

"And as far as I'm concerned, the transports can wait until the SUN EXPLODES! And if you're not happy with the seating arrangements, I will personally order your seats to be moved _outside_, _down_ the hall, _across_ the station, and _into_ the fusion reactor! Am I absolutely, perfectly clear on this?!"

Watching the whole thing were Ichigo and Rukia, currently in their soul forms.

They needed something to laugh at.

This was perfect.

The group watched her leave, then started yelling at one another again.

"Great. I needed that."

Both shinigami continued their patrol of the station, watching for Hollows.

Surprisingly, there weren't any at the moment.

"No hollows. This is bad."

Rukia looked at her boyfriend.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because life never calms down with me. It just gets worse with a brief interlude of peace."

"That's not a good way of looking at things."

"Can't help it if it's true, midget."

She felt the warmth under that 'insult', so she playfully kicked his shin.

Unlike all the times before, it didn't hurt.

And Ichigo was right.

Babylon 5: Zocalo, 5 hours later

A Senkaimon opened, revealing a man everyone REALLY didn't want to see: Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th Division, along with his clone/daughter/Lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

No one knew that the Clown was here, and if they found out, the bastard was screwed.

Still, anything for science. He had discovered a second reiatsu signature belonging to Orihime Inoue, who was still in the Soul Society.

It seemed that somehow she and Kurosaki's two friends arrived in the future. Perfect opportunity to further his research into Orihime's non-shinigami powers.

"Excuse me?"

Mayuri stopped.

A man wearing a purple jacket was looking at him.

Mayuri knew his kind: a Centauri.

A spiritually aware Centauri, at that.

'I completed my studies of that race 90 years ago. I will ignore him.'

Mayuri walked on, leaving the Centauri Ambassador confused.

Londo chalked it up to lack of sleep.

Soul Society

"Where is Captain Kurotsuchi?"

The Captains looked at one another, not knowing (and in Zaraki's case, not caring) where the Clown was. Yamamoto groaned.

"Send a team to Babylon 5. I am tiring of this. Kurotsuchi is not to assault the Substitute for any reason, and if I must beat it into his skull, I will."

Zaraki cackled.

"Why not let Ichigo kill him? We lose a pain in the ass and the Clown never bothers him again."

Yamamoto looked at the Kenpachi.

"I am _extremely_ tempted to do just that, Captain Zaraki. But if I do, we are down a Captain."

"Pull Urahara out of exile and put him in charge again. At least he won't fuck up his Division."

Yamamoto opened his eyes and blinked twice. Words of wisdom?

From the _Kenpachi?_

The universe was coming to an end. (AN: Or an Age was beginning...)

Babylon 5: Green Sector

Mayuri arrived just outside the quarters set up for the time travelers.

Unfortunately for Mayuri, his luck had just ran out.

A Senkaimon opened right beside him, and out came Ukitake and Sui-Feng.

'Son of a bitch.'

"Captain Kurotsuchi, the Captain-General's orders were clear: no one goes to Babylon 5 without his authorization. And since you don't have it..."

Sui-Feng was less gentle about it and simply tossed him and his Lieutenant back through.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Yes." She walked through, followed by a sighing Ukitake.

They were seen by a man who was planning on visiting Ichigo: Captain John Sheridan, newest commander of Babylon 5.

"What the hell?"

He shook his head, thinking he was seeing things, then walked on to Ichigo's quarters. (AN: Oh, you wish you were just imagining things)

Babylon 5: Central Corridor

A Hollow had just been killed by Ichigo and Rukia, and no one even noticed.

The couple were VERY thankful for that.

"Another one bites the dust."

"This is insane. Only the weakest Hollows are coming to Babylon 5. What the hell is going on?"

Ichigo flinched.

Rukia looked at him questioningly.

"You know something."

He looked at his girlfriend.

"Just a guess."

"What is it?"

He sighed.

"Remember that asshole, Morden?"

"You told me about him after that Raider attack on B5. What about him?"

"He's working for the real rulers of Hueco Mundo: the Shadows."

"Shadows?"

"That's the name I was given by Delenn. I think I was wrong about her. She had the same look I had."

Rukia blinked in confusion before realizing what Ichigo meant.

'"The one who killed my mother...was me."'

The situation was the same, only Ichigo was replaced by Delenn, Grand Fisher by the Minbari Warrior Caste and Masaki Kurosaki by Ichigo's family.

'And no one took my role to kick her out of her rut.'

"Now she's stuck in a cocoon that might kill her."

"What?"

Ichigo took in a breath.

"She built something that stuck her in a cocoon last week." Before Rukia could say anything, they were noticed by a certain Centauri.

"Ah, Lieutenant Shiba!"

Ichigo looked at the Centauri, then at Rukia.

"He can see us?"

"Remember the Purple File incident?"

"Oh."

Londo walked over to them.

"I saw someone wearing those clothes earlier, Lieutenant. Where did you get them?"

Ichigo smiled.

"Made them."

"Eh?"

Rukia flashed the Centauri with the memory modification device and grabbed Ichigo, shunpo'ing back to their quarters.

"Good job, midget."

She playfully kicked his shin as they walked in and went to their respective bodies.

Just as they got in, the chime sounded.

Someone was there. Ichigo got up, now inside his body.

"Come in."

The door opened, and in came an Earthforce Captain: John Sheridan.

'This is not good.'

'_Indeed, Ichigo. If Sheridan is here_-'

"Lieutenant Shiba, mind if I come in?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Go ahead, Captain. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to come see you, see how you were doing, especially after that debacle with the Minbari a few months back."

Ichigo tried to smile.

"Well, I'm fine."

Then Sheridan looked at Ichigo.

"I read Karin Kurosaki's autobiography a few hours ago. She had a brother named Ichigo, and according to descriptions she wrote out, he looks just like you. Are you related to the Kurosakis in any way?"

'Oh, FUCK.'

Ichigo chuckled.

"No clue. At least one of my parents was a friend of the family, so they must've named me after him."

Sheridan clearly didn't believe him, but didn't push the subject.

After all, the Kurosaki family was feared by the Minbari, and they would hunt Ichigo down if they could.

"Well, I have to go to C&C. I've got a speech to give."

"A speech?"

"I give it when I take command of a new assignment. It's for good luck. I'll see you later, Lieutenant."

Sheridan left, and Rukia, who was changing in the back, walked toward Ichigo.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

He looked at the midget shinigami.

"Remember that Earthforce captain, the one from the _Agamemnon?_ He's taking command of B5."

Rukia smirked.

"That'll piss off the Minbari. He blew up one of their flagships during the war: the _Drala Fi_, or _Black Star_, and disabled three of their heavy cruisers. After that, he fought on the Line." (AN: I saw him holding a case with a medal in it during the end of Points of Departure. It looked just like Sinclair's, so I'm assuming he fought on the Line with Sinclair)

Ichigo whistled.

"He blew up one of their flagships? Son of a bitch."

Rukia nodded.

"His ship, the _Lexington,_ was the only ship that survived. The Minbari call him Starkiller. The Fleet Division calls him 'Nuke 'em All' Sheridan."

Ichigo kissed Rukia, then changed into his uniform.

"There's bound to be trouble, so I should get down to the Cobra Bays."

"What about the Hollows?"

"I think Ishida and Chad can help you with that one. Besides, I'm a Starfury pilot."

Rukia pouted.

"We spend most of our time around one another, Ruki."

He ruffled her hair.

"We're practically married."

He left their quarters, not noticing the blushing Rukia behind him.

'Married. Why am I liking that idea?'

Sode no Shirayuki answered her question.

'_Because it makes you happy, and you want to be with Ichigo-dono just as much as I want to be with Zangetsu_.'

Rukia's blush deepened to the point where the sun couldn't match her brightness.

15 minutes later: Babylon 5 holding cells

Ichigo, wearing his flight suit under his uniform jacket, ran into Rukia and Ivanova.

"What the hell's going on? Captain Sheridan told me to report here."

"They caught a Minbari trying to kill Ambassador Delenn. They think he's the captain of that Minbari ship that disappeared after the war ended: the _Trigati_."

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Wait, didn't the _Trigati_ get the last ship-to-ship kill of the war?"

Ivanova nodded.

"The _Ramses_. _Nova_-Class dreadnought."

Then her tone turned somber.

"General Yuzu Kurosaki died with her."

Ichigo blinked.

"Yuzu?"

Ivanova understood his confusion, as she knew he had a sister with the same name.

"The last Kurosaki Chief of Staff of Earthforce. She went on the front lines on the _Ramses_ and took out two war cruisers. The _Trigati_ destroyed her just before the Minbari surrendered."

Rukia shook her head.

"The Gray Council had a horrible sense of timing."

They entered the interrogation room.

"Let me get this straight: a high ranking member of the Minbari warrior caste no one has seen in nearly12 years suddenly appears and, for no apparent reason, breaks into Ambassador Delenn's quarters, gun in hand. Now, if you were looking of the Minbari Tourist Bureau, you were a little off course, wouldn't you say?"

Ichigo resisted chuckling.

His Hollow had no such issues and was laughing his ass off.

"The curious thing is, you don't finish the job.

You could've killed them in 2 minutes and gotten out of there, but instead we found you there, practically waiting for us!"

"Everyone knows Minbari do not kill Minbari."

"Then why are you here?"

"Perhaps everyone is wrong."

Ichigo tuned out the rest of the 'interrogation', as they wouldn't learn anything from Kalain.

"You!"

Ichigo looked at Kalain.

"Yes?"

"You are Kurosaki."

"No. If I were, your people would've killed me on the Line."

"I have seen your family's face, Kurosaki! You cannot lie to me!"

Ichigo left before he was tempted to unleash Shiro on the bastard, followed by Rukia and the commanders of B5.

"Lieutenant Shiba! Captain!"

The Earthforce officers turned to face Lennier, Delenn's aide de camp.

"I apologize. I was rude earlier. There are things we need to discuss, especially in light of Kalain's presence."

'What is he talking about?'

"It concerns the reason you were sent here, the reassignment of Commander Sinclair, and the reason we surrendered at the Battle of the Line."

Babylon 5: Captain Sheridan's office

Ichigo took Lennier's explanation in stride.

After all, the cycle of reincarnation was old news to him.

So what if Minbari were being reborn in human bodies?

Everyone was reborn, no matter the race, unless, of course, their version of the Quincies killed the soul if it was a Hollow at one point.

"That's not news to me, Lennier. Everyone gets reincarnated eventually."

The young Minbari was expecting to be rebuffed, not casual acceptance, especially from Ichigo.

Sheridan's link beeped.

"Yes?"

"_Captain, we've got something major coming through the jumpgate_."

"Oh, fuck." Ichigo ran out, expecting trouble.

And he was right: it was a _Sharlin_-Class war cruiser. To be specific, it was the _Trigati,_ and she was in on an attack vector.

It was a bad idea for Ichigo to go out there, seeing as his Starfury still had the black sun motif on it, but it was either he went out there or the _Trigati_ would destroy Babylon 5 without him doing anything to stop it.

He decided to do something about it.

Sheridan and Ivanova ran out, heading for C&C.

Rukia followed them, as she worked in CIC as a controller.

'I really need to learn how to fly a Starfury. I can't keep letting him go out there alone.'

Babylon 5: Cobra Bays

Ichigo through off his uniform jacket and took a helmet off the rack, then ran to his Black Sun _Aurora._ "Where the hell were you, Shiba?!"

"Captain Sheridan wanted to see me! Forget it for now!"

The cockpit hatch closed and Ichigo's 'Fury was launched into the vacuum.

"All fighters, intercept enemy craft and engage."

"Confirmed, Babylon Control."

'_**So, King, ready for a figh**_t?'

'I pray that we don't, but I'm ready if we must.'

"_All fighters, hold position. Repeat, do not advance_."

Ichigo blinked.

"Babylon Control, are you insane?! If we can't move, we're screwed!"

Seconds later, the _Nial_-Class fighters flew past.

"What the fuck?"

A few gave his 'Fury a second look, but didn't do anything.

Instead, they turned back to their ship.

"Jumpgate activating!"

Another _Sharlin_-Class ship came out of the gate, and Ichigo gaped.

One ship was bad enough. Two was worse.

Instead of attacking them, however, the second cruiser, attacked the _Trigati,_ taking out her engines just as she was about to jump without killing anyone on board.

However, the _Trigati's_ crew had the last laugh, scuttling their own ship before the other cruiser could even try to board her, destroying all of her fighters in the process.

"Babylon Control, permission to RTB?"

Ivanova, although shocked, granted them permission to return.

Ending Theme: I Wanna Go To A Place by Rie Fu (_Gundam SEED Destiny_ Closing Theme 3)

Sorry about the lack of proper writing, if you think it's not that great. I'm just having a few emotional problems.

My grandmother's cat, one I have known and loved for 15 years, died recently. He was big, loved to cuddle and acted much like a healthier version of Garfield. We named him Thunder, since when he was younger, he ran around playing with another cat on the second floor of our house, and the thumping sounded like thunder.

Scared the crap out of my grandmother at first.

I'll bet any of my readers that have lost a beloved pet will understand.

But to all good things, there must be an end, even if I absolutely despise it.

I'm updating my episode list. The following will be included:

Points of Departure

Revelations

The Coming of Shadows

GROPOS

In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum

The Long, Twilight Struggle

The Fall of Night

In Revelations, Ichigo and Delenn come to terms, and begin forging the links of friendship, and we see more IchiRuki.

Also, we see the SWA visit Babylon 5. That will take up an entire chapter in and of itself. It'll take place during The Geometry of Shadows.

For some reason, I see massive headaches for Babylon 5's command staff, Ichigo and just about everyone else on the station.

I'm sorry. I use humor to distract myself from the bad things in my life, and Thunder's loss is VERY bad.

Next Time on _Babylon's Guardian_: G'Kar returns to Babylon 5 warning of the coming Shadows, Delenn comes out of the cocoon and the Shinigami Women's Association comes to Babylon 5.

May God have mercy on the people of the station and Babylon 5 itself.


	9. Chapter 8: Twin Revelations

Babylon's Guardian

Chapter 8: Twin Revelations/The SWA Cometh

Recap: Ichigo Kurosaki has survived another encounter with the Minbari, but now he and Rukia must make a choice: use Orihime's Shin Shun Rikka to heal Garibaldi, or let someone sacrifice some of their life force to save him. And they do not know of G'Kar's investigations into the Shadow's attack on Quadrant 37, nor of Delenn's transformation. They will soon learn.

"He's not coming out of it."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, who continued to look at the unconscious Michael Garibaldi.

"Franklin's planning on using that alien healing device to save him."

"That will shorten the life of whoever's using it. You saw what it did to that asshole back in November."

Rukia nodded, remembering the doctor who killed a man using the very same device. Granted, he was threatening her daughter and he was a mass killer, (the Gates of Hell had popped up once again that day, scaring the shit out of all of them) but that put a dark cloud over the device.

"Well, WE can't use it."

"No. but what about Orihime's Shin Shun Rikka?"

"We'll need to keep Franklin and everyone out of here while she does what she needs to do. And while you and I have PPGs, Chad and Ishida don't."

Rukia smirked, then pulled out two extra PPGs.

"...I don't think Chad can even hold that thing. It's tiny."

Rukia would've kicked her boyfriend had he been talking about her.

He had a point, though: Chad's hands were massive. It the PPG wasn't made of something harder then diamond, he could crush it.

"Kido, then. I could put barriers up."

"Still need to get everyone out of here."

At that moment, Franklin and several members of his staff left, likely because of a fight caused by the Drazi.

"Perfect timing."

Orihime, Uryū and Chad walked in.

"Orihime, do your thing and patch him up. Rukia, seal the doors."

Babylon 5: Council chambers

The meeting had just ended, and Sheridan was annoyed with Londo bitching about how G'Kar and Delenn were making the meetings almost meaningless.

His link beeped.

'More annoyances.'

"Sheridan, go."

"_Captain, someone just locked me and my staff out of Medlab_!"

"Oh, HELL."

He ran to the transport tube, assuming that someone was going to try and kill Garibaldi.

Luckily for them, no one was killing anyone.

By the time Sheridan arrived, the staff were in Medlab and Garibaldi was perfectly fine, although still unconscious.

And someone shorted out the security cameras, so no one knew who did it.

Franklin shook his head.

"Well, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Sheridan sighed.

"Great."

He was a fan of mysteries, but this was ridiculous. And that train of thought brought up Ichigo Shiba.

While no photos existed of the Kurosaki family pre-2060, the name Ichigo Kurosaki DID appear in 1993's birth records, and Ichigo looked very much like flight instructor Lt. Commander Kaien Kurosaki, who died on the Line, and nowhere could he find a birth certificate with the name 'Ichigo Shiba'.

And nowhere did he find Ichigo's name in the Earthforce records before 2258, when he suddenly appeared on Babylon 5.

"I want security down here now. Double shifts if need be! I do not want to lose Garibaldi!"

He left Medlab with a scowl on his face.

Little did the good Captain know his life was about to get worse.

Much worse.

Outside the station, a pair of large shuttles arrived.

They carried the be-all, end-all of headaches for any dimension: The Shinigami Women's Association.

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

Rukia stared at her phone.

"Oh, NO."

Ichigo, who was busy getting out of his uniform, looked at his girlfriend.

"What?"

"The SWA. They're HERE!"

If that wasn't incentive enough, the look on Rukia's horrified face was enough to make Ichigo want to hide in a bunker full of machine guns and a nuke.

Babylon 5: Passenger Terminal

The SWA had arrived, and already, they were causing chaos.

And the only one responsible was the well-endowed Rangiku Matsumoto, the ultimate pain in the ass and Lieutenant of the 10th Division.

Sui-Feng, Captain of the 2nd and Commander of the Onmitsukidō, was three seconds from pulling out Suzumebachi and going Bankai just to shut her up.

As Ichigo and Rukia did, they all wore Earthforce Navy uniforms.

Matsumoto's blue jacket was unzipped and a good percentage of her cleavage was hanging out, as with her shihakushō.

Everyone else was dressed normally, although Unohana's ponytail was tied backwards rather then hanging out in front as usual.

Earthforce regulations were a bitch like that.

And it was Matsumoto's far too small uniform that was causing the most problems.

"Good God, lady, button that thing up! There's children around!"

"I can't! Too small, you see."

'Seeping crest of turbidity, Arrogant vessel of lunacy-'

Zack Allen, acting Deputy Chief of Security, looked annoyed as all hell.

"Lady, either button it up or I'm throwing you in the brig for public indecency."

Sui-Feng could come to like the man.

Matsumoto pouted, then tried buttoning up.

One popped out and hit Zack in the face.

"Boys, get her down to the Quartermaster's Office and get her a properly sized uniform."

He turned to the rest of the disguised SWA.

"The rest of you are free to go. Welcome to Babylon 5."

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

"How the hell did you get that thing?"

Ichigo was wearing heavy assault armor, had a heavy repeating PPG and was sitting in what looked like a bunker.

"They nearly ruined my life once. They are staying away from me now."

The SWA DID screw up Ichigo's life once: the Summer Beach Incident, as everyone else called it. \How the hell they got permission to come to Babylon 5 was beyond the 13th Division Lieutenant, as coming there was still off limits to everyone but herself and other members of the 13th Division, and no one had any real reason to come other then bothering Ichigo.

The door chimed, then opened. In came Uryū.

"I just came to warn you: the SWA is here, and they're looking for your quarters."

Ichigo realized there was only one way to avoid the witches of that unholy organization now.

He shunpo'ed out, heading for the Cobra Bays.

"Good thing he's a Starfury pilot."

"That's not going to help him."

"Actually, it will. They can't get him in space. That's why we have the Fleet Division, because while shinigami can survive in the vacuum of space, we can't do our jobs in it."

Babylon 5: Cobra Bays

Ichigo ran, screaming, into the locker room before grabbing his flight suit and helmet, then running like hell to his Black Sun 'Fury.

Zeta Squadron watched the whole affair, and had the 'What the fuck?' look on their faces.

Ichigo finally got to his Fury and was launched into the black.

'_Is there a good reason you ran_?'

'Have you ever dealt with the SWA, Zangetsu?'

_'No. And I pray I never have to_.'

'Then you know WHY I'm in this Starfury and not dealing with them.'

'_Ichigo, they could easily get their hands on a Starfury_.'

'I doubt it.'

He joined Alpha Squadron on CAP, and prayed the SWA would be gone soon.

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5

Sui-Feng had long since left the rest of the SWA to their own devices, having found Ichigo's quarters while they were off looking at the stores, (and in Matsumoto's case, getting stone drunk) and planning on getting revenge for taking all of Yoruichi's attention 250 years earlier.

She hacked the controls (she DID have two centuries to learn, and learn she did) and opened the door.

"Kurosaki?!"

"Ichigo isn't here right now, ma'am."

She looked at Rukia, who was busy cleaning the rank insignia on her uniform and sitting on the bed Ichigo normally slept on.

"And where is he?"

"He's one of the station's Starfury pilots, and he didn't want to deal with the SWA, so-"

Sui-Feng quickly left, planning on killing Ichigo.

Outside the station

'I get the feeling someone is going to try and kill me.'

His feeling was right.

Alpha Squadron was fired on, forcing them to break off.

Ichigo quickly barrel rolled and found out WHAT had lost at them: a stolen Delta Squadron Aurora.

And piloting it was none other then Sui-Feng.

'When the hell did SHE learn how to fly?!'

He quickly evaded her fire, and used his superior skills to dart in another around the station's support struts.

"Good God, what the fuck is her problem?!"

He was not going to fire on one of B5's Starfuries.

"B5 Control, I have a problem!"

"_We've noticed, Lieutenant Shiba. Hang on_."

White bolts of energy passed the 'Fury, missing the solar collector panels by mere meters.

"C&C! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"_Stand by, Lieutenant_!"

A burst scored a hit on the upper starboard wing. "I CAN'T! FUCK IT!"

He spun and returned fire, forcing the angry captain of the 2nd Division to back the hell off. Seconds after she dodged, C&C took control of the Fury and turned it back.

"About time."

"_Sorry about that, Lieutenant. Who the hell would want to kill you, though_?" "Just keep the pilot as far away from me as possible. I think I know who it is. Returning to CAP."

The Aurora rejoined the reformed Alpha Squadron team.

'My life sucks.'

'_**That's life in general, King**_.'

Ichigo rolled his eyes

'I know that, Shiro.'

Babylon 5: Sheridan's office

"An Earthforce officer, who was jealous of you in the Academy and hates you because you were just better then her tried to kill you?"

Ichigo nodded. Sui-Feng had been thrown into the brig, and now Ichigo had to deal with Sheridan.

"Sir, don't you have anything else to deal with? Lt. Commander-"

"_Commander_ Ivanova is busy with the Drazi situation. And she's been promoted."

Ichigo's link beeped. "Shiba."

"Ichigo, Ambassador G'Kar wants to speak with you."

Ichigo looked at Sheridan.

The Captain finally decided to let the time traveler go.

"Fine. Link in later. Besides, you actually didn't do anything to provoke her."

"Anything that I know of. She's a BIT of a bitch."

Sheridan chuckled.

"A violent one."

Babylon 5: Debarkation Terminal

"You ruined our trip, Captain!"

Sui-Feng pointed at her rank badges, which were those of a Lieutenant in Earthforce.

"I'm a Lieutenant here, _Ensign._ And I did what I thought was right."

"Getting revenge for Yoruichi when she didn't want it to begin with isn't right, ma'am. It's stupid."

Sui-Feng looked at Matsumoto.

"From your point of view."

Isane, who had grown a backbone over the last two centuries, scoffed.

"From EVERYONE'S point of view. And now Rukia's going to report us, because we're technically not supposed to be here! If it weren't for Ca-Commander Unohana, we wouldn't even be here!"

Sui-Feng scowled at the thought of the reports she was going to have to write for this.

The Captain-General's orders were clear: no one goes to Babylon 5 except on business.

Yachiru twisted this in a way everyone saw coming and got Unohana to get them to the living realm, get gigais from Urahara and go to Babylon 5 to tour the station.

Yachiru, of course, was barred from going.

Babylon 5 wouldn't survive her visiting again.

"Did you enjoy yourselves, at least, girls?"

Matsumoto started talking about her limited experience in the Zocalo's bars after getting her uniform properly sized, and Sui-Feng started resiting the incantation for Kurohitsugi and Raikōhō, and focused on Matsumoto.

Babylon 5: Council Chambers

G'Kar, Na'Toth and Ichigo stood in the Council Chambers as they thought about what just happened do the cruiser G'Kar had sent to Z'ha'dum.

Someone had destroyed it, that much was sure, but Sheridan and Londo seemed convinced that it was a malfunction as it happened just after the _G'Quan_-Class ship left hyperspace.

It was more practical to believe.

Ichigo saw it for what it was: Londo had to have informed Morden.

Ichigo couldn't blame the Centauri Ambassador, as the man didn't have a clue what he was doing.

"If I may I address the Council?"

Everyone turned to face Lennier, who had entered without them noticing.

"Yes, Mr Lennier?"

"Ambassador Delenn has been unavailable of late. She has now returned, and wishes to know if she can now take back her seat on the Council."

Sheridan smiled.

"Yes, of course. Please, have her come in. I've been looking forward to meeting her."

Lennier bowed and stepped aside as Delenn, wearing a white robe with a hood, walked in.

She stopped, then took the hood off her head.

Ichigo gaped.

Delenn had HAIR on her head.

The crest was very reduced, and her ears were also in a more human position.

'_**Holy. Shit. THAT'S what she's been up to in that thing**_?!'

Everyone had some kind of shocked look on their faces.

Delenn's eyes met Sheridan's for a moment, and she bowed when she looked at him.

Not out of hate, but _recognition._

Delenn had met Sheridan before.

Franklin had said he and the Captain had worked together in the past, trying to reach a peace agreement with the Minbari during the War.

Someone attacked and killed the Minbari Ambassador, and they were captured and brought before a member of the Gray Council saved only by Sheridan's use of the Minbari word Insil'zha, meaning 'the Future'.

Now Ichigo knew which one: Delenn. (AN: Canon: _In the Beginning_, so no bitching. In fact, watch the (CENSORED FOR MA+ CONTENT) movie. It'll help for Season Three)

Ichigo left, deciding to see his midget before he lost what was left of his sanity.

I decided to say 'fuck it'. Besides, there wasn't much for Ichigo to do during Revelations.

Sui-Feng HATES Ichigo, as he treats Yoruichi like everyone else while she treats her like a god and believes everyone else should do the same.

Hence, the attempt on his life. She's still kind of insane.

Now everything picks up.

_Bleach_ Canon Rant (do not scroll down if you do not want to see spoilers)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

What. The. Fuck?

Kubo, I think, is honestly trying to fuck with us. Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpakutō, is actually the avatar of his Quincy powers, while his Hollow, who kept trying to hijack his body, is the real avatar of his shinigami powers?!

Congratulations, Tite Kubo: you have earned the Bullshitter of the Year Award.

He's almost like the producers of _Battlestar Galactica_ during Season 4: 'Here's Earth! Oh, wait, it's a nuclear dust bowl'.

I expect one HELL of an explanation for this next week, and not the bullshit Kubo just fed us. And if Ichigo has to relearn all of his powers (shikai, bankai and Hollowfication) I am going to be ROYALLY PISSED. I mean, I have to use this shit in the sequel to _WSR,_ for God's sake, and I'm sure there are many, many people who are just as pissed as I am.

Don't expect me to put the spoilers in too often: I think I'll wait every three weeks to post in one of my _Bleach_ fics.

Next Time on _Babylon's Guardian_: A ship from the past arrives, and Ichigo must fight a monster stronger then anything he had faced on Babylon 5 yet.

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 9: Killers of The Past

Babylon's Guardian

Chapter 9: Killers of The Past

Recap: Ichigo and company have adjusted to Babylon 5 after two months in the night. Now they get a taste of the war to come, in the form of a monster worse then any Hollow.

"Can we not have something screwy happen every day?"

Ichigo, who was supervising Rukia's Starfury qualification test, (Zeta Squadron was down a pilot, who died while searching for the _Explorer_-Class EAS Cortez, and needed a replacement) looked at the drifting ancient sleeper vessel known as the USS _Copernicus._

Rukia's Aurora, which, if she passed the test would be given a custom paint job, (a pure white version of Ichigo's Black Sun motif was Rukia's choice) flew over the sleeper.

"_This is Babylon 5, Ichigo. If you wanted normal_-"

"Not _normal._ Less chaotic."

Before Rukia, his life was normal.

He HATED normal.

Ichigo maneuvered his 'Fury so it would fly under the _Copernicus_.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this ship."

"_You too? I thought I was the only one that felt like that_."

"_C&C to Starfury team: escort the vessel to docking port, then continue Lieutenant Kuchiki's evaluation_." Ichigo turned, and Rukia followed him. "Copy that, Babylon Control. Rukia, stay on my wing. This is your first time in a Starfury, so just follow me."

"_Got it_."

He couldn't shake the urge to turn on the ancient explorer and fire, but he ignored it long enough for the ship to be safely lodged inside Babylon 5.

Ichigo sharply turned and headed back toward the jumpgate, followed by his Rookie Midget.

Babylon 5: Green Sector

Uryū felt a VERY twisted reiatsu signature enter Babylon 5.

'It feels like Ulquiorra all over again, but...WORSE.'

It wasn't a matter of power, but of...malevolence. Something so evil, you couldn't hope to stop it. He adjusted his Earthforce Navy uniform (AN: Ichigo told Sinclair and he set them up with commissions and back-stories. Sheridan doesn't have a clue as of yet, and until much later, he won't) and cursed the regulations concerning modifications to it.

He preferred wearing something with a cross sewn on it, (he was a very proud Quincy, after all) and Earthforce regulations were against such things.

His link then beeped.

"Ishida."

"_Ensign, get up to C&C. It's time for your shift_."

Another thing he cursed was Sinclair not giving him the same rank as Kurosaki.

Then again, Earthforce seemed kind of biased toward his family.

'All of them were great leaders in some way. And he led us during our invasions of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Perhaps that's why he is a Lieutenant and I am not.'

Babylon 5: Cobra Bays

Rukia was rather giddy.

An odd sight for the rather short shinigami, but Ichigo could see why she was: she had passed her qualification and earned her wings.

"Welcome to the club, Midget."

Again, she playfully kicked him.

Keffer looked at the shinigami in hiding.

"She's a bit short to fly in a 'Fury."

This time, Ichigo's almighty fist met Keffer's rather fragile face.

I hope being an idiot has good dental insurance.

"Come on, Rukia."

She quickly got into her uniform, but before she could put on her jacket, Ichigo took it.

"It's a bit out of date. Let's get to the Quartermaster's Office and get this thing updated."

Babylon 5: Brig

While Uryū and Orihime took the Naval route, Sado took a job with security under Garibaldi.

All the giant had to do was show up during a fight and everyone quickly surrendered.

This also meant he was rather busy breaking up fights.

He was never armed, but he preferred his fists to a weapon and PPGs were rather small.

Garibaldi was busy trying to fine something that he could carry, as he couldn't go around unarmed all the time, if only to comply with regulations.

At the moment, though, he was watching over a Lurker named Amos.

"Incoming. Get to the walls!"

Garibaldi, carrying what looked like an old Mateba Autorevolver and a holster to go with it.

"Chief."

He looked at Amos.

"How long's he been like this?"

"Couple of hours."

"The walls! Get to the walls!"

"Damn Lurkers. We should space all of them!"

Garibaldi took offense to that.

"Hanson."

Hanson walked over to the door.

"Were you in the War?"

'What does the Earth-Minbari War have to do with this?'

"No, I missed it."

Garibaldi looked at Amos.

"He didn't."

That explained a lot.

"How do you know?"

"Incoming!"

"I've had that same dream. Sado, come with me. I got something for ya."

Chad left the cell with his superior, closing the door behind him.

"This is something I got Earthforce R&D to make for you. I told them that your hands were so big that you couldn't hold a PPG, so they came up with this."

Sado looked the weapon over, then saw that while it was a revolver, instead of bullets, it loaded standard PPG caps.

And it fit his massive hand like a glove.

"Thank you, Chief, but I feel wrong carrying this weapon. I feel as though I am betraying my Abuelo's teachings."

Garibaldi blinked.

"Your grandfather?"

Chad nodded.

"Yes. He taught me to be kind above all, to fight only to protect."

Garibaldi smiled.

"My father said the same thing, only he had a few differences. Be yourself, and only use force if you really need to. Bring em in unharmed if you can, hurt em if you can't bring em in without hurting them and kill them only if you have absolutely no choice. I think your grandfather would respect you carrying that around as an absolute last resort. Hell, I pray you never have to pull it out. When you have to take out your weapon, it's a terrible day for everyone."

Chad nodded and understood.

"I believe your father and my Abuelo would have been friends, Chief."

Garibaldi chuckled.

"That they would've, kid. That they would've."

Babylon 5: Quartermaster's Office

Rukia looked at the stylized wings on her jacket's right shoulder, showing that she was a pilot.

"Well, at least I'm out of C&C."

Ichigo, who had brought all of Rukia's jackets to the Quartermaster, (Rukia was a VERY small adult, and it was hard to get uniform jackets in her size to begin with) smirked as he looked her over.

However, all hell was about to break loose, if his link beeping was any sign.

"I never get any time for me and my midget."

He tapped it.

"Shiba. Go."

Uryū's voice filtered through the link.

"_Ichigo, we have a MAJOR problem_."

"Define problem, Ishida."

"_Don Kanonji_."

Their code for spiritual issues (Hollows and such) was that idiot's name.

"Right. On my way."

He grabbed Rukia.

"Wha-"

"Ishida called. Spiritual issue."

"Fuck."

Ichigo got them to a transport tube.

"My thoughts exactly."

Babylon 5: Medlab

Orihime looked at the dead body that they pulled in from the _Copernicus._

It looked like a mummy, and it was not pretty: he looked like he was screaming.

She could have used her Shin Shun Rikka to bring him back to life, but that was NOT a good idea.

"He weighed 90 pounds at time of death. He should have been 180."

Orihime left the Isolab and vomited, not used to being near dead bodies for extended periods. (gigai didn't count, and anyone that was killed near her she revived almost instantly)

'Maybe joining Dr. Franklin's medical staff wasn't such a good idea.'

Everyone understood what Orihime was going through, so they left her alone.

She wanted to help people, but she couldn't use her powers, or people might start asking questions.

'Maybe I should transfer to the station maintenance teams, instead.'

With Ichigo and Rukia

The couple met Uryū in Brown Sector.

"Problem?"

"Something came in on the ship, Kurosaki, and I've been tracking it ever since I left C&C. I can assume you felt it?"

"Like Ulquiorra, but worse. Not as bad as Aizen, but bad enough."

Uryū looked at Ichigo.

"Aizen?"

"How the hell do you think I got here in the first place, Ishida?"

He popped Kon into his mouth and got out of his body.

"Kon, get the hell out of here."

Kon looked at Ichigo.

"Hey! You never let me out, so-"

"Either you go straight to our quarters or I will CRUSH you. I am not risking my body simply because you want to fight. NOW!"

Kon fearfully saluted and ran off.

Uryū chuckled.

"Effective."

The trio heard a howl quite like a Hollow's, but very different.

The creature that produced it entered their view seconds later.

"Oh, fuck."

The being was as large as Grand Fisher was, had a massive hammer-shaped head and practically exuded evil.

Rukia drew her sword.

"Bankai: Hokkyoku Sode no Shirayuki."

Ichigo followed suit, but since he entered Bankai more often then anyone else, he could do it wordlessly.

Uryū formed his bow.

"Oh, why did I have the idea to look for you?"

"It's your own damn fault."

It charged at them, and Uryū opened fire in turn.

The arrows just bounced off its' hide as it they weren't there.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!"

Rukia trapped it, but it wasn't dead.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Black and red reiatsu hit the monster, badly hurting it, but not killing it.

"Fuck!"

Uryū looked at Ichigo.

"Any ideas, Kurosaki?"

He put his hand to his face.

"Keep hitting it! It's got to go down eventually!"

Ichigo donned his Hollow mask, unleashing all of his might.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

He fired a Getsuga at the agent of the Shadows, who seemed to absorb it like that Togabito from so long ago.

Even so, the attack hurt it.

Badly.

It retreated, running off at speeds only Ichigo could follow.

And fighting that thing alone was a BAD idea.

"What the hell?! It just kept coming!"

Rukia left Bankai, not having the reserves to keep it up for long periods of time.

"It backed off when Ichigo used that Kuroi Getsuga."

Ichigo removed the mask.

"It was leeching off of our power, but I overloaded it, kind of like an overcharged battery. I hit him again before he vents, he dies."

Ichigo found the ugly bastard with his senses.

"This way! Follow me!"

Babylon 5: Brown 90

Ivanova and Sheridan led a tactical team to hunt the alien down.

"You have a plan?"

Sheridan looked at his XO.

"Let's try not to get killed."

Ivanova scoffed.

"Brilliant."

Ivanova shook her head.

This thing put out a presence so powerful and evil it had to be spiritual.

Their PPGs may have been energy based, but it would take Ichigo and his spiritually gifted friends (AN: This is IVANOVA we're talking about. Her information gathering skills are EVIL) to kill the fucking thing.

The team heard it howl in pain.

'Looks like Ichigo and company are already attacking it.'

Sheridan moved on to find Garibaldi and Amos.

'Well, I'm screwed.'

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Ivanova corrected herself.

'WE'RE screwed.'

With Ichigo

Ichigo donned his mask and charged at the monster. It had killed a LOT of people, and now it was going to pay. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" His enhanced Getsuga didn't leave the blade, but as soon as it made contact with the flesh of the being, it went straight in. It overloaded the creature, but didn't kill it.

Now, though, PPG fire could kill it.

And as soon as Sheridan and Garibaldi arrived seconds later, they poured every shot they had into it. Ichigo wisely shunpo'ed the hell out of there before Sheridan could see him.

Too bad he failed and Sheridan saw him leave.

Somehow, the new Captain missed Ichigo's most identifying feature: his hair.

Still, it was something to add to the Sheridan Mystery Collection TM .

Babylon 5: Green 1, Level 5: 1 hour later

"That was the most annoying fight I have even had. And I'm including my bouts with Aizen in that."

Everyone sat in Ichigo's quarters, which was more or less considered the Karakura Substitute Team's GHQ.

"What was that thing, anyways? It was powerful-"

"Not as powerful as you would think. It gives off an aura of pure evil, worse then what Aizen could pull off, but it was only as strong as one of the Espada. Of course, the Espada are still a pain in the ass to beat. What we should be worried about are this thing's masters."

Everyone looked at Ichigo.

"Masters?"

"I've had a few ideas. Aizen couldn't've done what he did with just Kyoka Suigetsu and the Hōgyoku. I think he sided with G'Kar's 'ancient enemy': the Shadows."

Orihime looked at him.

"Shadows?"

"That's what Kosh told me they were called. There's no other name for them. They control Hueco Mundo. And Aizen was in league with the bastards right up until I killed him."

Uryū blinked.

"Fuck."

Ichigo then looked at Uryū.

"I think they did something to force the Quincies into those war with the Soul Society, too. Neither side is completely stupid, and both could have found a way to work together somehow: changing Quincy powers to purify and all that. Instead, they fought a major war. And what's happening with the Narn and Centauri?"

Chad, who had remained silent, spoke at last.

"The same thing."

"That first war was the worst, wasn't it? Maybe the Quincies had direct help from the Shadows during that war-"

"But Yamamoto was too strong, even with the help of the Shadows."

Uryū blinked three times.

"Oh, God. We were manipulated. TWISTED."

"Just like humanity's being twisted by Clark. He's sided with the Shadows: there's no way Earthforce One, a spacecraft that is inspected and maintained better then anything in the Alliance, just explodes like that."

Ichigo had a point.

Something was going on, and none of them were liking it at all.

"Regretting staying?"

"Hell no. I'll go back when we're done. And we're not done."

He scowled as deep as it had ever been.

"Not by a fucking long shot, we aren't."

The Long Dark was a hard episode to adapt to this, but I did it.

Next up is The Coming of Shadows, where we see the Rangers for the first time and a friend of Ichigo's arrives, and it ties into GROPOS as well.

That's right, people: Renji is coming to B5.

I actually pity Garibaldi now.

Bleach Spoiler Alert

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEEEPPPPP. WHAT THE FUCK?! (Massive explosion)

First Zangetsu's an oversized katana, then it's a giant Persian dagger, then it's turns into the trench knife from hell.

Now it's TWO swords?! And I KNOW that's Shikai!

Well, at least he keeps both of his spirits. That makes my job a bit easier when the next _WSR_ fic comes round.

Next Time on_ Babylon's Guardian_: The Narn-Centauri War begins, the Rangers are revealed, and all hell breaks loose on Babylon 5 with enough GROPOS to fill a station.

Ja Ne!


End file.
